


The Adventures Of Speedy

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Akward Situation, Blow Jobs, Bounded, Collars, F/M, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hugging, Interrogation, Interrupted Sex, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sparring, Squirting, Stealing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Strings - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Watching, prisoner, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy goes on a mission first time and he must quickly learn, why his carrier left Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First mission, first trouble

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sequel to You screwed up, we take you.  
> Also, tags will be added how the story will evolve.

Speedy walked down the corridor, right into the command center. His sire and carrier called for him.

He entered the command center and saw his sire and carrier standing in front of a console and Saberhorn with Steeljaw standing next to him.

,,Carrier. Sire." He spoke in a low voice. They turned on him and smiled. ,,C'mere, son." Thunderhoof pointed at Speedy to come to him.

Speedy walked to him and they hugged each other. ,,Did you sleep well, sweetspark?" Asks Sideswipe. Speedy looked at him and nodded.

,,Allright. We got a work for you." Saberhorn pointed at the screen.

,,We need those cables. Those cables are unbreakable. We will send only you because we don't want the Autobots to catch a group. Also, your trainig is the only one, whom fits on this mission." Steeljaw smiled.

Speedy looked at his parents. They had a worried expression. He hugged them. ,,Don't worry. I will be just fine." All of them kissed on their cheeks and Speedy strode out of the command center.

,,He's strong. And brave. Just like his parents." Steeljaw looked at Thunderhoof and Sideswipe.

Both of them smiled at that.

\-----Outside the Decepticon base-----  
Speedy looked into the water. He was an adult now.

He looked like his carrier but had a little bit more a muscular frame and a darker shade of red paint.

But his optics were like his sire's. Red optics with white pupils. And with his pedes...he could do things just like his sire.

He looked around and transformed into his alt mode. He had the same alt mode like his carrier.

\----Autobot base----  
,,I picked up an unknown signal. It's in a Cabel manufactory." Says Fixit.

,,Allright, team. Lets revv up and roll out!" Says Bumblebee and everyone drove trough the ground bridge.

,,It's okay to let Optimus and Drift with them?" Asks Danny.

,,We must risk it." Fixit shook his head.

\-----Cable manufactory----  
Speedy cautiously moved around the manufactory. Before he walked in, he disabled the cameras, alarms and lights, so anybody whom wanted to find him or attack him, won't be able.

But he will be able, thanks to his night vision in his optics.

He was looking for a tresor because those cableswere made for army.

,,So this was the place where have you been hiding." Speedy chuckled and walked to the tresor.

There was a lock on it. He starts to inxpecting it. ,,This is nothing i can't handle."

He layed an audio receptor on the tresor and starts rotating with the lock. He was a profesional on this.

After few second a silent *click* the tresor doors unlocked.

Speedy smiled to himself and opened the tresor. He grabed the cabels and throwed them over his shoulder. ,,My first mission and quite easy.

\----Decepticon base----  
,,I'm nervous." Says Thunderhoof. Sideswipe looked at him. ,,Why? You don't trust Speedy?" ,,I do but I don't want anyone to hurt him." Thunderhoof leaned back in his chair.

,,He'll be fine. And...don't worry. I'll relive you of your nervousness." Sideswipe walked around the desk and motioned Thunderhoof to pull a little back.

Thunderhoof did as he was asked and Sideswipe got under the table. He then pulled back and Sideswipe winked.

He starts licking at his spike cover and Thunderhoof groaned.

His spike sprung free, right into Sideswipe's servos. He starts pumping it and winked again.

Thunderhoof groaned. ,,Yous know how to revv me up, don't 'cha?" Sideswipe chuckled. ,,I can revv you up because I know you and you're mine and mine alone."

Sideswipe runned his glossa over his spike and Thunderhoof hissed with pleasure. ,,Give me more, love." 

Sideswipe smiled and took his spike into his mouth. Thunderhoof hissed again as Sideswipe starts bobbing his head up and down.

Sideswipe starts twirling his glossa around it and Thunderhoof moaned and pushed him down more.

He starts deep throating him because he knew, that Thunderhoof likes it more like that.

Thunderhoof starts thrusting into his mouth and soon after that overloaded.

Sideswipe drank it all and took the spike out. ,,Mmhhmm. Feeling better?" Sideswipe put on a sweet smile.

Thunderhoof smiled and petted Sideswipe cheek. ,,Of course I do."

\-----Cable manufactory-----  
Speedy walked cautiously out. He had the cables over his shoulder and was holding them with his servo.

He wanted to turn around a machine to a main door, but quickly ducked because he saw six robots walking inside.

Out of the curves in the shadow he recognised two large bots, two bots of his size and two femmes. One of them was a flyer.

,,Can somone switch the lights on? It's too dark!" Spoke one of the largest bots.

Speedy dimmed his optics and his bio lights, so they couldn't see him.

,,Ssssshhhh!" Everyone shushed him. ,,Silent. We don't know if the mysterious bot is still in here." Spoke one of the smaller bots.

Speedy silently chuckled and he waited, if one of the bots will be far enough from the other to knock him out.

One of the femmes moved to the side and tried to switch the lights on. He moved with the switch a few times but nothing happened. ,,The mysterious bot must have disabled the lights." The femme walked back to the group.

,,Stay close. We don't know what kind of danger is waiting for us." Says one of the largest bots.

The flyer femme only looked at him and starts walking forward.

,,Windblade, get back here." Says again the same bot, whom was talking earlyer. Not the one with the lights.

The flyer femme called Windblade continued to walking forward, completely ignoring the order.

And that was the moment, what was he waiting for. Speedy strode forward fast and silent like a wind and knocked her out.

Nobody saw what happened, so they stand there like a frozen statues.

,,Windblade?" One of the smaller mechs called out for her, but got no answer.

Speedy hid again and waited on moment to strike. He still had those cabels on his shoulder and he must be careful not to drop them.

,,Windblade?" Called the other femme. When they got no answer, Speedy could feel fear growing in them.

,,Stay close. We don't know what are we dealing with." Says the same mech, whom Windblade ignored.

They stepped closer together and Speedy must've think of new strategy. And luckyli he got one.

He slowly and slowly stepped out of his hiding place. He stand thete for a while and then, runned on a bot whom was close. Which was the second femme.

He knocked her out and throwed her at the second smaller bot. 

Everything happen in a blink of an optic and now there were standing only three mechs.

,,What is happenin'?" Asked the bigger mech, the one whom was speaking about the lights.

,,Stay close to us, Bumblebee." Says the second bigger mech to the smaller mech named Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stepped closer to the bigger mechs but when he was close, Speedy knocked him out and hid behind a machine.

The bigger mechs pushed their backs together. ,,Where is he? I want to punch him!" Says the first mech.

Speedy smirked. He was a Dinobot. He recognized him by a talk.

Speedy moved like a wind to another place and picked up a pipe. He did a sound on a purpose and that catched the Dinobots attention.

He strode to the sound and the second mech tryed to stop him. ,,Grimlock! No!"

Grimlock stopped in front of a machine where Speedy was hiding. He gripped the pipe stronger and made a move.

He hit Grimlock into the interface panel and immediately into the head. He repeated the motion four times and the final hit goes at the back of the neck.

Grimlock groaned and stumbled and with a grunt falls into the ground.

Speedy hides again and starts watching the last mech. He smirked, when he felt the mech grew nervous and scarred.

He slowly and silently moved out of his hidding place and moved forward.

The mech was looking everywhere but couldn't see a thing.

Speedy chuckled and encicrcled the mech. He was robust but it wasn't his original frame. Only gladiators and miners were build like that. And he sensed that he wasn't one of that.

,,What were you before the war?" He asked. The mech panicked and starts lookind everywhere. ,,Why do you ask?" The mech asked in a strong voice, to not let the fear be known. Speedy chuckled. ,,Because this is not your original frame. I can recognize an enhanced frame a miles away. So...what were you?" ,,I...I was a data clerk..." Answers the mech. ,,Hmm. Really? You must bear the Matrix then."

Speedy hits the mech on the helmet. He immediatly falls to the ground. He throw the pipe away, transforms and drive away.

\-----Decepticon base----  
,,Heyyyooo! I'm back! And I have those cables!" Speedy throwed the cables to Steeljaw, whom only smiled.

,,Speedy! Are you allright? Me and Thunderhoof were worrying about you!" Sideswipe come to him and hugged him.

,,I'm fine carrier. Nothing bad happened. Exept I ran into six bot group." Speedy hugged him back.

,,Say what?" They looked at Thunderhoof. ,,I'll tell you abput everything tomorrow. I'm tired." Yawned Speedy.

Sideswipr and Thunderhoof looked at each other and their exptession softened. ,,Allright, son. Get some sleep. Yous need it." Thunderhoof patted him on the back.

Speedy nodded and walked to his quarters.

\-----Speedy's quarters-----  
He slumped onto the berth and groaned. He liked when he got into the berth after long day.

He starts thinking about the group. He couldn't recognize colors but on femme was a flyer and one smaller mech looked like a samurai.

He must admit. The flyer femme looked quite nice. Not the second one....bleh...

He shook his head and with a pleased smile about the done mission, drifted into recharge.


	2. Another day, another trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedy goes for a ride and meet the same Autobots he met yestarday....and some new Autobot

Speedy opened his optics and yawned. He sits up and stretched.

He mad a pleased groan and stands up. He walked to his Energon storage and take a cube.

He have his own quarters and it makes him happy.

He dranked the cube and walked out of his quarters.

The doors slid shut behind him and the first bot he saw was a femme.

,,Good morning, Glowstrike." He greeted. ,,Good morning, Speedy. Early again?" Smiled Glowstrike.

Speedy nodded. ,,When my parents wake up, tell them that I went for a ride." Glowstrike nodded and Speedy walked out.

\-----Outside the Decepticon base-----  
Speedy inhalet the fresh air. He smiled and stretched.

,,I love morning rides." Speedy did a backflip.

He looked around and starts running to the closest road.

He loved when fresh air blowed against his armor.

He runned to the road and transformed.

\------Road------  
Speedy drove at a medium speed. He loved speed but he wasn't a otlaw on the roads.

He turned around and was enjoying the ride when...

,,Dammit." He cursed to himself because in his side mirror he saw two cars driving towards him.

One was a blue and white police car and the secon one was white with red and blue stripes.

They were quickly closing in so he drove into an abandoned warehouse.

They followed him inside. They stopped in the middle and the police car spoke in a female voice. ,,Please, step out of the car, sir."

,,That voice is oddly familiar." He whispers to himself. He transformed and the two cars rolled back a little because of shock.

,,Sideswipe?" The police car transformed. It was the robust femme from yestarday.

The second car also transformed and the mech was well build with black helmet and retreatable visor.

,,Sideswipe? You came back...." said the visored mech.

,,I'm not my carrier." Speedy crossed his arms.  
,,Carrier?" Asked the femme. The visored mech looked away. ,,Thunderhoof and Sideswipe have a son." ,,Say what?" The femme's optics widened.

,,Wait...how do you know?" Asked Speedy. The visored mech looked away. The femme pointed a weapon at him. ,,I'm sorry but you're coming with us. You are a Decepticon."

Speedy looked at his Decepticon insignia and put his servos in the air.

\----Decepticon base----  
Sideswipe rolled onto his back and chuckled, when digits starts rubbing at his valve cover.

,,Eager, aren't we?" Sideswipe opened his optics and looked at Thunderhoof. ,,Yous given me only a blow job yestarday." Says Thunderhoof.

Sideswipe looked down and saw Thunderhoof's releseaded spike. Sideswipe opened his cover and lubricant gushed out.

Thunderhoof got above him and starts poking at the entrance. 

,,Mmhhhmm. You can alwas revv me up." Smiled Sideswipe. 

Thunderhoof chuckled and then moaned when pushed inside.

He starts moving at a medium pace and Sideswipe was moving and moaning under him.

,,Hhngghh....so hot....hhmmmhh...so tight!" Moaned Thunderhoof.

Sideswipe catched Thunderhoof's shoulders. ,,Aaahh...yeess...do me, sweetspark....aahhh!" 

Both of them starts moaning loudly, when Sideswipe starts clenchig around his spike.

,,So close...so close.." And then Sideswipe screamed as he overloade first and clenched around his spike.

After few more thrushts, Thunderhoof pulled out and starts pumping his spike. With a roar he overloaded onto Sideswipe's abdomen.

Both of them panted for a while, before Thunderhoof looked him over.

,,Yous is messy. Clean yourself." Thunderhoof licked his lips. Sideswipe smiled and panned the transfluid with his digit. He then licked him clean in provocative way.

Thunderhoof's spike starts presurizing again.  
Sideswipe winked. ,,What about a second round, what do you say?"

\-----Abandoned warehouse-----  
The femme walked towards Speedy and pulled from her sub spance a hand cuffs.

Speedy turned around and the femme put away her weapon to put a hand cuffs on him.

And that was the moment he was waiting for. He turned around and kicked her into the head. She flew away and the second mech charged at him.

Speedy easyli blocked his attack and put two digits under his visor. He cracked it and two optics revealed.

The mech jumped back and got into an defensive stance. ,,Who are you?" Asked Speedy. ,,My name is none o' your concern." The mech charged at him again but Speedy moved aside and hit him on the back of the neck.

The mech falled down, unconcious. ,,Jazz!" Called the femme.

,,So, Jazz is his name." Speedy talked to himself.

The femme started shooting after him but Speedy easyli dodged that or jumped aside.

He then hid and started moving cautiously around. The femme starts pointing with her weapon everywhere.

Speedy waited, when she turn her back to him. When she did, he jumped on her, turned her around and pinned her down.

,,How do you know carrier?" Asked Speedy. The femme continued to struggle. Speedy unatached the black sword from his back and put it on the femmes neck. She stopped strugling.

,,This sword gave me my carrier. How do you know him?" Asked Speedy again. The femme looked at him. ,,He used to work with us....but something terible happened and he joined the Decepticons."

Speedy blinked. That was the reason why his carrier have a blue optics.

He punched the femme into the face and walked out of the warehouse.

He then transformed outside and drove home.

\-----Decepticon base-----  
Speedy knocked on the doors from his parent's shared quarters.

The doors slid aside and he saw his parents behind a desk, working.

Both of them smiled at him. ,,Hello, sweetspark. Did you enjoyed the ride?" Asked Sideswipe.

,,Yes and no." Speedy stepped inside and the doors slid shut behind him.

,,What happened?" Asked Thunderhoof. Speedy sits on their berth. ,,I met the same femme that I battled yestarday."

Both of them looked at each other. ,,How does she looked like?" Asks Sideswipe.

,,She was robust, white and blue color and her altmode was a police car." Answers Speedy. Sideswipe looked into the ground. ,,Strongarm."

,,She tought I was you, carrier." Speedy looked at him. ,,How could she tought, yous is your carrier. Yours optics are different, yours colour is different, even yours frame is different." Says Thunderhoof.

,,I was the less favorite from the whole group. Even Grimlock was most favorite then I because he had muscles." Says Sideswipe. ,,That's not true." Says Thunderhoof.

,,It is. Optimus has a Matrix and defeated Megatron. Bumblebee is Optimus' favorite. Strongarm is Bumblebee's favorite. Grimlock has muscles. Drift has minicons and is a great fighter. Windblade has a tracking device and is a great fighter. And I....have nothing." Says Sideswipe.

Both Thunderhoof and Speedy looked at him and hugged him. ,,That's not true. Yous is an amazing carrier and a bondmate." Thunderhoof kisses Sideswipe on the cheek.

,,Sire is right. And you were the one, whom teched me all the things I know now." Speedy nuzzled his carrier. ,,Thank you." Sideswipe kissed both of their cheeks. 

,,Oh and before I forget. Glowstrike needs your help in the command center." Says Sideswipe.

,,Be right there." Speedy walked out of theirs quarters to the command centre.

,,He is just like yous, my love." Thunderhoof gently bit down on Sideswipe's neck cables.

Sideswipe purred at that. ,,He's after you too." And pulled both of them onto the berth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Thunderhoof and Sideswipe ate bondmates. And aftet every single three kudos, I will write another chapter.


	3. Love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windblade and Jazz meet Speedy again and not everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post two chapters at once but I'm not promising anything.

Strongarm groaned and rubbed her faceplates. She slowly sits up because hee back were sore.

She looked around and saw Jazz, alredy sitting and starring into nothing.

,,Jazz? Are you alright?" She asked but he didn't answer.

She stands up and walked to him. ,,Jazz?" She tryed again. His visor was cracked and he continued starring.

,,He...he looked like him...He looked like Sideswipe." Says Jazz. Strongarm sits next to him and patted him on the back.

,,I know but it wasn't him." Jazz looked at her. ,,Why? Why did they do that to him?"

Strongarm didn't know what to say. She didn't know eather. She shook her head. ,,I-I don't know."

\----Decepticon base----  
,,Can you please check the cables? The console is malufunctioning." Glowstrike hit the keyboard one time to get it worked.

,,Sure." Speedy get on all foours and starts inspecting them.

Glowstrike blushed because his aft sticked out and he rised it more because he ducked to get better angle.

,,Some of them are a little bit loose. I try to get them back." Speedy reached for them and stretched his body.

Glowstrike watched mesmerized as Speedy worked on the cables.

,,Try it." Speedy stands up. ,,W-What?" Asked Glowstrike confused. Speedy looked at her. ,,Try it. The cables are back in the place."

Glowstrike nodded and tryed the console. It worked. ,,Thank you. And one more thing. Are you free tonight?" Asked Glowstrike. Speedy nodded. ,,Great because I need to send you ona mission." Says Glowstrike.

She tapped something ona keyboard. ,,Can you get us this box? It's full of useful things and we would be happy to have them." 

,,I'm right on it." Speedy runned out of the command centre.

,,So young. So full of life. So...sexy." Glowstrike blushed.

\----Autobot base----  
,,We detected the same signal as yestarday. It's in the abandoned factory for an army." Says Fixit.

,,I go with Windblade. Everyone else...stay here." Says Jazz.

Everyone looked at him and Danny with Russell nodded. ,,We understand you."

\----Abandoned army factory----  
,,Holy crap! There's a lot of mess." Cursed Speedy.

The lights or cameras weren't working anymore so he was safe.

*clang* ,,Ouch!" Speedy looked down to inspect what he hit.

He jumped back a little because he hits a corpse. ,,A Decepticon trooper? From a war?"

Speedy inspected him and saw two cuts in the abdomen.

He looked around and saw many of them. ,,Beter be careful."

Ge starts walking again and searched for the box.

\----Outside the abandoned army factory----  
Jazz and Windblade transformed outside. ,,Be careful. He is young but skilled." Says Jazz. ,,I know. He knocked me out with one hit, yestarday." Says Windblade.

They walked inside and pulled out their weapons.

,,So you came!" Speedy stepped out of the shadows.

Windblade and Jazz froze. ,,You...you.." Speedy sighed. ,,I'm not my carrier. My name is Speedy. I'm son of Thunderhoof and Sidwswipe."

,,We know." Says Jazz and Windblade. Speedy looked them over. ,,Wait a minute. You're the mech from morning! Jazz! And you're the femme from.yestarday! Windblade. And...you're nicer than I tought."

Windblade blushed and and her arms and knees grew weak. ,,What-What is happening? Why my cheeks are burning? Why is my spark beating so fast?!"

,,Whatever you come for, we won't let you have it." Jazz charged forward him and Speedy jumped behind him. ,,Too slow! And to think my carrier admired you."

Jazz's spark clenched with hurt. Sideswipe admired him and he lost him. Lost him forever.

He again charged forward towards him. Speedy chuckled, catched Jazz's arms and twisted it behind his back.

Windblade couldn't move. She watched Speedy's every move, every twist of his body. His red optics blazed with life and happines.

And then, everything went black. She falls to the ground unconcious.

Speedy stretched his arms and rubbed his neck. ,,Sorry abot that sweety. But I need to get something."

He stepped over Jazz whom was unconsious and starts looking for the box.

,,There you are, little one!" He picked up the box and walked out of the factory.

\----Decepticon base---  
,,Got it!" Speedy handed over the box to Glowstrike.

,,Thank you." Smiled Glowstrike. ,,Anything else?" Asked Speedy. Glowstrike shook hear head.

Speedy nodded and walked out of the command center.

\----Shared quarters of Thunderhoof and Sideswipe----  
Speedy knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The doors slid aside and his parents were working again. ,,Hello, Speedy." Says both of them.

,,Hello, carrier, sire." Speedy sits on their berth. ,,I battled Jazz twice this days."

Sideswipe looked at him. ,,Really? Did you defeated him?"

Speedy nodded. ,,I defeated him. Twice. I even defeated Windblade and Strongarm."

,,Yous is growing. I'm proud of you." Says Thunderhoof with a smile. Sideswipe also smiled. ,,I'm proud of you too. Jazz is a veteran from a war so he's really hard to defeat."

,,Don't look like it." Speedy yawned. ,,Alright. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

,,Good night, sweetspark." Sideswipe walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. ,,Good night, son. Yous need it."

Speedy walked out of the quarters.

Sideswipe sighed. ,,Shall we tell him?" Thunderhoof shook his head. ,,No. Not yet."

\----Speedy's quarters----  
Speedy slumped onto the berth and rolled onto his side.

He knew that his parents were hiding from him. And he must know what.

\----Shated quarters of Thunderhoof and Sideswipe----  
Both of them were laying in their berth. Sideswipe was laying on Thunderhoif's chest and Thunderhoof rubbed his back.

,,I'm worried." Says Sideswipe. ,,'Bout what?" Thunderhoof looked at him.

,,If Speedy get to know. I'm worried that he would go for revenge." Answers Sideswipe.

Thunderhoof kissed his spiky hair. ,,Don't worry, love. We will tell him, if he's ready."

Sideswipe smiled and soon after that, both if the falked into recharge.


	4. Dfiferent kind of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saberhorn and Speedy are training with swords. The normal kind and the other kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! There's a lot of kudos suddenly! 0.0

Speedy woke up from unpeaceful recharge. He rolled onto his back and frowned.

He couldn't understand, why his parents were hiding something. And why before him?

He stands up and stretched. He took a cube, leaned against his own desk and starts slowly drinking it.

A sudden knock on his door startled him. He unlocked them and the doirs slid aside.

Saberhorn walked in with a smile. ,,Good morning, Saberhorn. What do you need?" Asked Speedy.

Saberhorn turned on him. ,,I'm going to spare today. And I wanted to ask you, if you could go with me?" 

Speedy starts thinking. He then shrugged. ,,Why not?" Both of them smiled at each other and Saberhorn left.

Speedy sipped from his cube. ,,Weird. He never asked me to go spare with him."  
\--------  
Saberhorn couldn't be happier. The young bot agreed to go spare with him.

Saberhorn placed his servo over his spark chamber. He remembered everything.

He remembered how he held in his arms when he was little. He was looking after him, when his parents were on mission.

He remembered how he played with him, how he helped Sideswipe to train him.

He watched that little sparkling into and grown up adult.

,,Speedy. You will always be the same for me."

\----Forest-Meadow-11:00----  
,,Did you bring your sword, young one?" Asked Saberhorn.

Speedy nodded. ,,I always bring my sword with me."

Both of them pulled out their swords and charged against each other.

Their blades clashed together. Saberhorn laughed. ,,Exellent job!" Speedy smirked. ,,I learned from the best."

They jumped back and starts going in circle. Speedy moved more easyli than Saberhorn.

It always suprised him. How somone young can move with such a grace?

They charged again and their blades didn't clashed together.

Saberhorn didn't know what happened but somehow, Speedy was behind him, Speedy's sword under his neck and his swords were....somewhere.

,,How?" Asked Saberhorn. Speedy chuckled. ,,Only I know."

He puts away the sword and Saberhorn turned to face him. ,,If you're looking for your swords, they are-" Speedy didn't fished it because Saberhorn kissed him.

They pulled apart. Saberhorn blushed and Speedy was looking at him with wide optics.

His optics then softened and pulled Saberhorn close. He then kissed him again and both of them moaned.

Both of their panels starts heating up. ,,No foreplay. Let's jump on it?" Speedy smiled. Saberhorn nodded and asked. ,,Spike or valve?"

,,Spike." Answers Speedy. He lays on the ground and Saberhorn got atop him. They kissed again abd their panels slid aside.

Speedy's spike sprung free and Saberhirn's valve dripped a little amount of lubricant.

,,Wait. Let me prepare myself." Says Saberhorn. Speedy nodded and looked down to look at Saberhorn's valve.

He starts working on her with his digits and he pinched or rolled his anterior node between his digits.

A big amount of lubricant gushed out and Saberhorn moaned. He starts slowly lowering himself down and both of them moaned.

Speedy because of the heat and Saberhorn because of the lenght and thicknes of the spike. It must be after Thunderhoof.

Speedy rubbed his cheek and smiled. Saberhorn smiled back, placed his servos on his chest and starts slowly moving.

Up and down. Up and down. He moaned with every motion down. It was unbearable. His spike was so long! And thick! It poked at his ceiling node with every move.

,,Do you..heh..like it?" Asked Speedy with a smile. ,,I..ahhh...yess...huuhh..I-I like it!" Saberhorn moaned loudly because Speedy thrusted up.

,,Did I hurt you?" Asked Speedy with worry. ,,Hhh..uuuhhh..N-No! Do it again!" Saberhorn stuck out his glossa.

Speedy thrusted up and got the same answer. They starts thrusting against each other.

Saberhorn started moving faster and Speedy moaned.

He flipped them over, so he was on top. He starts thrusting at a medium pace and Saberhorn was moaning loudly.

,,Yes...Yeess..please...FASTER!" Saberhorn gasped out. Speedy smiled and indeed moved faster.

,,Aaaahhh....mmmmhhh..yes...hold that pace..." Saberhorn catched Speedy's schoulders to steady himself.

Speedy rubbed his cheek and entvinteg their digits on both servos.

,,I-I'm close! So close!" Gasped Saberhorn. ,,Hhmmmh. Me too....hhnnnggh..."

After few thrusths, Speedy pulled out and overloaded on Saberhorn's abdomen. That sight pulled Saberhorn over the edge. He gushed a big amount of lubricant and stained his thights.

They panted for a while befote they kissed each other.  
\------  
Speedy was sitting and looking at the sky. He rubbed Saberhorn's head, whom was sleeping on his lap.

He looked at him and then on the two stained clothes.

He sighed and leaned back on his spated servo.

,,I must go on a mission tonight." He whispers to himself.


	5. A little talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Bee have a little talk about Speedy and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Guys! Slow down with those kudos! I'm not a fast writer! Yes. I apreciate them but still!

Everyone was sitting in a circle. Even Optimus abd Drift.

,,Do you know his name?" Asked Russell. ,,His name is Speedy. He's a son of Sideswipe and Thunderhoof." Answers Windblade.

,,How can a mech get pregnant? I tought only femmes could get pregnant." Asks Danny.

,,In our culture it's different. Femmes and mechs can have a sparkling. But only one kind of mechs. The carrier mech. They can bear even four sparklings but femmes can bear only one." Answers Bumblebee.

,,I never thought that Sideswipe is a carrier mech. He didn't even look like that. If he still look like we remember him." Fixit scratches his helm.

,,He was a teenager when he got sparked. His frame could still evolve." Says Windblade.

,,Sparked?" Asks Russell. ,,Pregnant." Answers Bumblebee.

,,Back to that Speedy guy. Do you know, how he looks like?" Asks Danny.

Jazz crossed his arms. ,,He looks like a Sideswipe. A lot. But his red paint is darker, his frame is a little bit muscular and his optics are like Thunderhoofs. Red with white pupils. And I bet that his alt mode is the same as Sideswipe's."

,,How strong is he? I'm kinda curious." Asks Russell.

,,He knocked us out with one hit." Answers Strongarm.

,,Wow. Is he fast? Does he has a night vision? What kind of weapon he has?" Asks Russell.

,,He is really fast and it appears that he has a night vision. And what kind of weapon he has, I do not know." Says Drift.

,,He has a sword. Black sword. The same Sideswipe had." Answers Strongarm. 

,,Wait. What? How?" Asks Danny.

Strongarm shook her head. ,,He said that Sideswipe gave it to him. But I don't know how Sideswipe got his servos on that sword. When we got Neolams, we throwed our old weapons away."

,,Sideswipe must've keep it." Says Bumblebee.

Russell changes toppic. ,,Why Sideswipe chose Thunderhoof?"

,,Maybe he's the only one, whom showed comfort for Sideswipe." Says Danny.

,,What kind of comfort? And mainly, about what?" Russell looked at his father.

Everyone froze and Jazz clenched his fists. Russell looked around and stopped at his father.

,,Russell...I will tell you about this, when you're older." Says Danny.

,,Hold on a sec. Did he, actually, defeated Jazz?" Asked Russell.

Jazz nodded. ,,He did. Twice. He even cracked my visor."

He pointed at his visor. Russell gasped and looked at Bumblebee.

,,Jazz, Windblade and Strongarm saw him. I didn't." Bumblebee shook his head.

,,Do you think he's happy?" Fixit looked at everyone.

,,Whom?" Asked everyone exept Optimus. He wasoddly silent the whole conversation.

,,Sideswipe. Do you think he's happy?" Asked Fixit.

,,He must be, if he did not leaves the Decepticons." Answers Drift. His minicons looked paller than usuall and didn't looked comfortable in their masters presence.

,,You are the one to talk. You and Optimus were the reason, why he left." Snapped Windblade.

,,Say what!?" Russells eyes widened.

,,I think, this is enough for today." Says Danny and lead Russell away.

Slipstream and Jetstorm runned away and nobody knew where.

Grimlock is out on patrol so he didn't parcepate.

Everyone scattered around the scrapyard exept for Optimus.

He was silent the whole time and was deep in thoughts.

Windblade just hoped, that it weren't some twisted thoughts.


	6. Late drive have its cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedy goes for a late drive and he soon hoped, that he would see his parents again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the short chapter but I'm doing an exams tomorrow. God, spare me!

Speedy and Saberhorn teturned to their Decepticon base.

They were acting like it was a normal trainig, because none of them wanted to drove an unwanted attention.

They continued to help in the base and everyone thought, that they were only training.

Sadly for Speedy, there wasn't any misson for him. He must think about new plan.

\----11:00 PM----  
Speedy sneaked out of his quarters.

He walked past his parents quarters where ther been heard moans and pleas.

He walked out of the base and inhaled the night air. He needed to clear his head.

He transformed drove into the city and enjoyed the silent.

He drove at a medium speed and enjoyed the cold air blowing trough his circuit.

He didn't expected another Cybertronian here but he was really unlucky.

He hits a frame, does a frontflips in his alt mode, he transformed and landed on his pedes.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a big frame with blue optics and yellow bio lights.

,,You!" He snarled.

The mech hits his fists together. ,,Hey! You were the one who punched me! Now I'm gonna punch you!"

The mech strode fowards him and Speedy easyli dodged his fist.

,,Stay still!" Snarled the mech. ,,Nope. I won't. You're too slow." Speedy dodged another attack.

,,You hits me with that damn pipe!" The mech walked under a lamp.

Speedy quickly inxpected him. He was black and green with yellow face.

,,Wow. You're ugly." Cringed Sideswipe. The mech charged at him and grabbed him by his neck.

He rised him up and starts squeezing his neck. 

Speedy starts choking and gasping for air. He shouldn't go outside. He really shouldn't go outside.

He wished there could be a mission for him tonight.

His vision started to go black and then he remembered, that he always has his sword.

He pulled him out and stabs him into the servo. The mech howled with pain and droped him down.

He starts gasping and breathing heavyli. He looked up at the mech and saw him incpecting his wound.

He stands up and with one swing, cleared the sword of all Energon.

,,You...You stabed me." The mech turned to face him. ,,You were choking me." Says Speedy.

Both of them charged at each other. Speedy easily dodged his attacks and got behind him.

He slice him into the back and into his thigh. The mech howled and swung at Speedy.

He blocked it and stabbed the other servo. He draw the sword out and the mech stumbled forward.

Speedy watched him as he turned around and again charged at him.

Speedy got behind him and the mech swung at him but Speedy got in front of him. 

He sliced him twice into the abdomen and into the knees.

The mech falls and starts looking at Speedy. He put sword to his neck.

,,You're lucky, that I'm not killing somone when I don't need to." Says Speedy.

He puts the swotd away, transforms and drive back to the Decepticon base.


	7. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Drift regrets everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks god, the exams are behind me.  
> -_-  
> Also, one more kudo and I'll write chapter 8!

\----Optimus----  
When he walked past somone, they shot him a glance. He wasn't suprised. After what he done, he wasn't.

He transformed and drove out of the scrapyard. Nobody asked him where he was going. He knew, that nobody would ask him in a really long while.

He drove into the forest and in the midle transformed. He continued walked to the meadow, where he and Sideswipe had a talk to friend to friend.

Yes, they had that sort of talk. The key word was ,had'.

They were talking about their pasts, things they liked and disliked. And what kind of things wanted to change.

It was a really long time now. He knew, that nothing would change what happened.

When he reached the meadow, it looked unusually hostile. It wasn't looking familiar anymore.

The life, when he was here with Sideswipe is gone. Butterflies are gone, all flowers are gone and the grass isn't green but yellow.

He sits and leaned against a tree. He closed his optics and tried to remember, what Sideswipe dislikes because he remembered that it was the moment, when they were in an embrance.

\----Meadow-Long time ago----  
,,Sideswipe. What do you dislikes?" Asks Optimus.

Sideswipe looked at the ground. ,,If I tell you, you wouldn't trust me. Even if you did, you would laugh at me."

Optimus layed a servo on his shoulder. ,,Sideswipe. I am here to listen. I won't laugh at you."

Sideswipe sighed. ,,Alright. I dislike...no...more like hate...tight and dark places."

Optimus blinked few times. He knew few bots, that have this phobia of this, but they always had a reason. ,,Why so?" Asked Optimus carefuly.

Sideswipe starts shaking. ,,Because...because...when I was little...they always locked me in tight and dark closet..."

Lubricant starts rolling down Sideswipe's cheeks. ,,They always said, that I was plain and ugly. That I deserve to die. That I deserve to end in claws of D.J.D"

Sideswipe starts wipe the lubricants away and Optimus pulled him into and comforting embrance. ,,I'm sorry, Sideswipe. I shouldn't have asked."

Optimus starts rubbing his back and cheek. Sideswipe continued to sob into his chasis. Optimus kissed his spiky hair.

Sideswipe pulled away. They looked at each other. ,,D-Do...you think...that..that I deserve it?"

Optimus shook his head. ,,No. You did not." He then embraced him again and Sideswipe continued to sob.

He didn't know why but....he felt the urge to protect him.

\----Meadow-Present----  
Optimus choked on a sob and buried his face into his servos.

He starts sobbing and lubricant rolled down his cheeks.

,,Sideswipe...I'm....I'm so, so sorry..." Optimus curled into a ball.

He didn't register red pair of optics with white pupils wathing him from the shadows.

\----Drift----  
He was looking for his minicons around the whole scrapyard. He even called their names, but got no answer.

He tryed to ask everyone, but they just shrugged.

He sits in frustration. He rubbed his neck and tryed to think, where they could be.

His mind wandered to Sideswipe. He did not know where he was or if he was healthy.

It was all his fault. He should not took advantage of him. He really should not.

He remembered, how Sideswipe told him that story first time.

\----Scrapyard-Long time ago----  
,,And then I swithed the Alchemors controls backwards and convinced Strongarm, that I have a device, that can travel trough time." Sideswipe tells the rest of the story.

,,Wait. What?" Windblade asked with wide optics. Sideswipe nodded. ,,Yup. It's true."

Jetstorm and Slipstream starts giggle a little. Drift didn't say nothing to them for once.

Windblade starts laughing. ,,Slick...you-you can't be serious. How could she fell for that?" She wiped her optics.

Jetstorm and Slipstream are laughing with her. Drift closed his optics and smiled.

Sideswipe noticed that. ,,Drift? Are you smiling?" ,,It appears I do." Says Drift.

Sideswipe smiled. ,,I'm glad that I made you smile." Drift chuckled. ,,You never stops suprising me, Sideswipe."

\----Scrapyard-Present----  
Drift clenched his fists. Lubricant starts driping on them.

He could not stop himself from crying. He puts a servo over his optics.

,,My minicons now fear me, because of what I did to Sideswipe. They will never trust me again."

,,What have I done? Sideswipe....pleas forgive me." Drift starts sobing.

Two pairs of blue optics are watching from a distance. ,,Slipstream? Do you think, we should return?" Asked Jetstorm.

Slipstream shook his head. ,,I do not know Jetstorm. I'm too scared."

,,Me too. Do you think, that we should try look for Sideswipe?" Asks Jetstorm. ,,Maybe we should." Answers Slipstream.

Both of them stands up and walked into the forest. They not even once looked at the scrapyard.


	8. Jazz, bound with his spike out and uncovered valve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Speedy meet again and Speedy wants to know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Do you want another chapter of Wild dreams?

Jazz was driving trough the dark city. He needed to clear his head. He still held grudge against Optimus and Drift.

He was still thinking about Sideswipe. ,,Oh. Why I didn't act, when I had the chance." He whispered to himself.

He turned behind a corner and saw a car, driving into an abandoned factory.

,,Sideswipe or Speedy?" He drove after the car into the factory.

When drove in there, there wasn't any sign of any car. ,,What the hell?"

He transformed and starts looking around him. He had a night vision in his visor, but thanks to Speedy he couldn't see a thing.

He tryed not to make a much noise, because he didn't want to drove any attention.

But luck wasn't on his side today. A hard impact into his helm drove him into unconsiousnes.

\----30 minuts later----  
Jazz groaned when he comes back online. The pulsing pain in his head was driving him mad.

When he fully woke up, he realized that he wasn't laying but standing.

He tryed to move but his arms and legs were bound to the wall.

,,You're awake I see." Jazz looked that direction where the voice come and saw pair of red optics with white pupils.

,,Speedy?" Asked Jazz. Speedy chuckled. ,,The one and only."

He stepped closer and looked into Jazz's optics. ,,Nah. You don't have a nice optics. Everyone, who thinks that they have nicer optics than my carrier are wrong."

,,What do you mean?" Asked Jazz. Speedy tilted his head. ,,You don't know? My carrier is from Towers."

Jazz's optics widened. ,,Say what? How?" Speedy sighed. ,,Enough with this boring talk. I need informations."

He walked closer to Jazz. ,,What brought my carrier to leave the Autobots?" Jazz clenched his fists.

,,So you won't tell." Speedy teased the tip of Jazz's spike with his digit. That sudden action made Jazz gasp and his body jolt.

,,Ah. Sensitive, aren't we?" Speedy talked in a smooth tone. Jazz closed his optics and grited his denta.

Speedy chuckled and starts stroking it. Gently and slowly. Jazz shivered. ,,Mmhhmm. So fat. You like that, don't you?"

Jazz bit his glossa. He didn't want to make a sound. Speedy knelt down and kissed the tip of the spike.

Jazz gasped and clenched his fists. Speedy chuckled and runned his glossa over it. Jazz is having a hard time not to make a sound.

Speedy smiled and took it into his mouth. Jazz's head shot up and he opened his moth in silent moan.

When Speedy slid down, he also moved with his servo, but he moved with his mouth only to half.

When he moved up, he had his mouth closed and sucked. He stopped at the tip and when he moved down, he opened his mouth and traced it only with his glossa.

Only few motions, just few and Jazz came. Speedy pulled out, crawled to the side and franticaly stroked the spike. Transfluids splattered on the floor and Jazz moaned lowly.

Speedy starts sucking again and Jazz starts whimpering. But Speedy not only sucked his spike. He also inserted two digits into his valve.

Jazz came around eight time before Speedy finally said. ,,That's enough."

Speedy stands up and looked into Jazz's face. He had a flushed cheeks and drolls runed down his chins.

,,I'll ask again. What brought my carrier to leaves the Autobots?" Speedy puts his servos on his hips.

Jazz had so clouded mind that he spoke. ,,T-They raped him...." ,,Who?" Asked Speedy. ,,O-Opp...optimm...Optimus....a-and...Drift." Answers Jazz. He relly wanted to sink to the floor.

Speedy clenched his fists. ,,So...those bastards." Speedy freed him and Jazz immediatly sink to the floor.

Speedy put a large cloth over him. He turned around, transformed and drove away.


	9. One Decepticon, One former Autobot and Two Minicons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetstorm and Slipstream saw Thunderhoof and Sideswipe in rather...delicate situation.

,,Saberhorn, Glowstrike, Steeljaw, me and Thunderhoof gonna take a walk. So, if it's okay?" Asked Sideswipe.

All three of them looked at each other and shrugged. ,,We are okay with that." Says Glowstrike.

Sideswipe nodded with a smile and walked out of the command centre.

\----Forest----  
Thunderhoof and Sideswipe walked along side each other and were holding servos.

They welcomed the bright sun, that warmed their metal and the wind, that blowed gently.

,,What a beautiful day." Smiled Sideswipe.

,,I know a bot, that is far more beautiful than this day." Thunderhoof looked at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe rised an optic ridge. ,,Really? Who?"

Thunderhoof chuckled. ,,Yous, silly." He then pulled Sideswipe in front of him and kissed him.

Both of them starts moaning and their glossa battled for dominance. They pulled each other close.

Thunderhoof trailed with his servo down Sideswipe's frame. He squeezed his aft and Sideswipe's frame jolted.

They pulled apart and Thunderhoof immediatly goes after his neck. Sideswipe moaned and starts rubbing Thunderhoof's antlers.

Thunderhoof then rised him up and Sideswipe put his legs on Thunderhoof's shoulders. It always suprised him, how strong he is.

Thunderhoof starts licking his valve cover and Sideswipe moaned lowly. His cover snaps back and Thunderhoof starts licking his anterior node.

,,Oohh, 'Hoof." Sideswipe moaned loudly. Thunderhoof starts switching between sucking and licking. It was always a music to his audio receptors, when his bondmate moaned his name.

Thunderhoof encircled the inner mesh and then pushed inside. Sideswipe grabed his antlers and moaned louder than before.

,,Thunderhoof!" Sideswipe looked at Thunderhoof whom had closed optics. He really enjoyed, when he could eat him out.

He starts licking and rotate with his glossa and Sideswipe was panting and moaning.

Thunderhoof then sucked and Sideswipe came. He lapped at the sweet tasting lubricant of his bondmate.

He then slowly starts taking him down on his waiting spike. He slowly pushed in and both of them moaned and shivered.

Sideswipe crossed his legs behind Thunderhoof's back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Thunderhoof starts thrusting and made Sideswipe starts moaning his name.

,,Oohh, love. Always so tight. I love it. I love yous." They kissed and Thunderhoof quickened the pace.

,,Thunderhoof....yeah...uuuuhhhh...hold that pace...*hiss*....aaahhh..." Sideswipe moaned and start sliding his servos over Thunderhoof's back.

,,So close, love. So close." Thunderhoof lays down with Sideswipe, pulled out and positioned his spike between Sideswipe's tights.

Sideswipe pushed them together and Thunderhoof starts thrusting at a fast pace.

Thunderhoof was panting and was throwing his head up.

Sideswipe loves Thunderhoof's transfluids on his frame. He also loves, when he can lick them or swallow them.

Thunderhoof overloaded with a roar and everything ended up on Sideswipe's frame.

Sideswipe sighed with blis and looked at Thunderhoof, whom was panting to cool his frame.

He then spread Sideswipe's legs and starts eating out his valve.

Sideswipe clenched his fist and grabed Thunderhoof's antler.

It was just a while before he came and Thunderhoof lapped at the lubricant.

He panted for a while before Thunderhoof pulled him close.

They layed on the ground and closed their panels.

Sideswipe starts licking the transfluid from his frame and Thunderhoof watched mesmerized.

When he licked everything, he smiled and nuzzled into Thunderhoof's frame.

Thunderhoof starts rubbing his back and that lulled Sideswipe into recharge. Thunderhoof smiled at the peaceful face of his bondmate and soon falled into recharge too.

In the bushes, there were hiding two little, very aroused minicons.

,,S-Slipstream? Did they really..." Jetstorm pointed at them with a shaking digit.

Slipstream nodded. ,,Yes. They did. Are they really...bond...bond..." He couldn't say it. Their former friend and ally, was bonded to a Decepticon.

,,Bondmates? It look like, they are." Says Jetstorm.

,,When they wake up, do we go and talk to them?" Asks Slipstream.

Jetstorm only shrugged.


	10. Why do we love him? How we miss him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Windblade have talk about, why they love Speedy...and also how they miss Sideswipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had nothing better in mind.

,,Hey, Jazz! Wait!" Windblade called out for him.

Jazz turned around and looked at her. ,,What is it?" He asked.

Windblade walked to him. ,,May I have a word with you?" She asked.

Jazz shrugged. ,,Why not? I have nothin' to do, anyway."

Windblade nodded. ,,But somewhere private. I don't want anyone to hear this."

They walked out of the scrapyard and into the forest.

Russell and Fixit watched after them. ,,What is wrong with everyone?" Asked Russell.

Fixit shook his head. ,,Maybe is it because of Speedy? Or maybe because of Sideswipe? I really don't know."

\----Forest----  
Jazz stopped walking and Windblade walked a few steps in front of him and then stopped.

,,What do you want to talk 'bout?" Asked Jazz. Windblade turned to face him.

She starts rubbing her arms and blushed. Jazz tilted his head. ,,What's wron'?" 

Windblade blushed even more. ,,I-It's about...about Speedy..." She looked embarraset when she spoke.

,,What 'bout him?" Asked Jazz. Maybe he know what she meant.

She looked away. ,,What do you think about him?" She asked.

Jazz was thinking for a while. ,,He's a skilled fighter and I must admit...he's quite clever." Said Jazz.

,,And what else?" Asked Windblade. She rubbed her legs together.

Jazz blinked. What could he say? He knew that he don't have a choice. He blushed. ,,His frame is...is...sexy....and...the way he moves..." He couldn't say that out loud. The way he moved...he really wanted Speedy to move like that in his lap.

,,What? Say it Jazz. I won't judge you." Windblade sounded like she wanted to seduce him.

Jazz blushed even more. ,,The way he moves...I want him to move in my lap like that..." Jazz hid his face.

,,He's really good with his mouth. Isn't he?" Windblade bit her lover lip.

Jazz looked at her with wide optics and his cheeks were flushed with pure red. ,,W-What?"

Windblade smiled. ,,Don't tell me you didn't enjoyed that. You were moaning loudly after the second overload. You were moaning with wide abandon and you didn't care whom was sucking it."

Jazz bit his lip. His spike starts pressurizing, just because he remembered that.

The gentle strokes of Speedy's servos. The warmth of his mouth and the playful twirling of his glossa.

Jazz hissed, because his valve twitched, how he remembered the two digits in his valve. Curling and scrapping against all sensitive sensors in his valve.

,,Happy thoughts, I bet?" Asked Windblade.

,,And what 'bout you? What do you saw in him?" Jazz looked at her.

That question startled Windblade. She really didn't know. ,,I-I don't know. He just...He just looks like a Sideswipe and I miss him. I really miss Sideswipe."

,,How so? I tought he was uselles to the team." Said Jazz.

Windblade looked at him with wide optics. ,,How..How do you know? I...I only found out yeastarday.."

,,'Bout what? That YOU talked behind Sideswipe's back?" Jazz clenched his fists. He was really angry now. He thought that Bumblebee was friend. But now he realized that he was a fake friend.

Windblade's optics lit up with tears. ,,That..That's not true...I loved him...I really loved him."

,,Doesn't looked like it." Spat Jazz. 

Tears rolled down Windblade's cheeks. ,,I'm so sorry....so sorry..."

,,I'm not the one, you should apologize.." Jazz turned around and walked away.


	11. My pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedy was returning from a mission but what he witnessed left him thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally floating in this pairing.

Speedy was returning from a well done mission. He carried the metal over his shoulder.

Saberhorn asked him, if he wants to go with him. ,,No need to Saberhorn. I will be fine." Speedy smiled. Saberhorn nodded. ,,Just be careful out there." Speedy nodded and kissed Saberhorn's horn.

They weren't in any releationship. They were just friends. Really good friends.

He wanted to walk around a tree but he must quickly hide and silently lay the metal down. He got on all fours and crawled forward.

He pushhed the bush away, just enough for him to see. He must cover his mouth with his servo to stop the gasp.

Bumblebee was sitting on a rock, cross legged and blue glowing string in his servo. Steeljaw was sitting next to him on the grass, black collar with blue gems wrapped around his neck and Bumblebee was scratching him behind his audio fin.

,,You are clearly enjoying that. Am I right, pet?" Asked Bumblebee and Steeljaw purred. He nuzzled into his servo.

,,Pet?!" Speedy screamed internaly. How long have they been like that? He bit down on his digit to prevent a squeak that was about to leave his mouth.

Bumblebee starts petting the back of his head and Steeljaw purred even more. He then pulled slightly away and starts licking Bumblebee's servo. 

Bumblebee laughed softly. ,,It tickles. But I know, where you could use that glossa even better." Bumblebee stretched his legs and revealed his altedy presurrized spike.

Steeljaw wagged with his tail and crawled over to the spike. He licked it from the base to the tip. ,,Come on, pet. I know you can do better than that." Says Bumblebee and shortened the string.

Steeljaw licked it few times and then took it into his mouth. Bumblebee tilted his head back and moaned because of the warmth that surrounded him. 

He tilted his head back down and was warching Steeljaw as he sucked his spike. Bumblebee hissed with pleasure and starts rubbing Steeljaw's audio fin. ,,Ooh, yeah. Suck my spike, pet."

Steeljaw was sucking slowly. There was no need to rush. They had enough time to enjoy this moment.

Bumblebee then slides his servo between Steeljaw's audio fins and pushed him down more. ,,I know you can take more than that, pet."

Steeljaw relaxed his intake and took the whole lenght. Both of them loved that. Steeljaw looked at Bumblebee, whom in return smiled.

,,Alright. That's enough, pet." Says Bumblebee but Steeljaw continued sucking and deep throating.

,,I said: That's enough!" Bumblebee tugged at the string and Steeljaw pulled back. The spike slid out with a wet *plop*.

Bumblebee petted him. ,,Lay on the ground, spread your legs and bare your valve." Bumblebee longered the string.

Steeljaw layed on the ground, spreads his legs and bared his valve. Bumblebee savored the sight and then stands up and walked over to Steeljaw.

He positioned himself, so his head was near Steeljaw's valve and his spike near Steeljaw's face.

,,Suck it, pet." Says Bumblebee. Steeljaw licked the tip and then took it in his mouth and starts sucking.

Bumblebee stretched his valve few times and starts licking it. He licked it from the anterior node to the end. But he never pushed in.

Steeljaw starts panting and addeded his servo on Bumblebee's spike. He starts strokibg it and the strokes matches his sucking.

,,That's right. Stroke my spike." Says Bumblebee and the resumed in licking.

When Steeljaw starts moaning, Bumblebee pulled away. Steeljaw tryed to follow the spike with his glossa.

Bumblebee tutted. ,,No, no, no. Bad pet." Bumblebee longered the string and stands up. ,,Get on all fours and tilt your tail to the side. I don't want anything stand in the way."

Steeljaw did as told. He got on all fours and tilted his tail to the side.

Bumblebee stroked his spike a few times, then got behind Steeljaw. He knelt down and proded the entrance.

Steeljaw panted and looked behind himself. Bumblebee shortened the string, so Steeljaw arched his back and then catched it with his teeth.

Bumbleber slowly pushed in. Steeljaw starts shaking and Bumblebee closed his optics.

When he was seatled, both of them moaned. Bumblebee slowly thrusted out and then slowly in. But with each thrust he addeded a speed.

Bumbleber starts panting and steadied Steeljaw by the hips. Steeljaw was moaning loudly and grunting with abandon. It always felt good to have Bumblebee buried in his valve.

,,Hhnnngghh...Always so hot....and tight..." Says Bumblebee and again catched the string with his servo.

,,Please...master....do me harder..." Steeljaw's glossa lolled out. ,,Hhmm. You asked so nicely.." Bumblebee starts thrusting faster and harder.

Both of them starts moaning because they were close. Really close.

Bumblebee buried his full lenght inside Steeljaw and Steeljaw's tail straightened. Both of them overloade at the same time and screamed.

As the overload faded away, they slumped forward and panted heavily. Bumblebee took the string from his mouth and smiled. Steeljaw smiled back and they kissed.

Speedy gathered himself, took the metal and quickly but silently, walked away. He's lucky, that he has a strong will to keep his interface protocols turned of.

\----Decepticon base----  
Speedy throwed the metal on the ground and started walking straight into his quarters.

,,Speedy? What happened?" Asked Saberhorn with a concern.

,,Nothing. I'm just tired." Answered Speedy and starts runnig.

\----Speedy's quarters----  
He closed the doors behind him and slumped onto the berth.

He rubbed his optics. ,,What did I just witnessed?"


	12. Jazz and Speedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz goes into a heat and Speedy helps him out.

Jazz starts walking around the scrapyard, unusually early.

He felt a strange hot feeling in his interface panel. ,,I'm in heat and I'm on Earth. Great. Just great." Jazz cursed to himself.

,,I'd better stay away from scrapyard. I don't wish to ask somone to please me." Said Jazz to himself and walked to the gate.

He oppened it and walked out. The gate closed behind him. He transformed and drove into the city.

\----Crown city----  
Jazz drove on the road at a maximum speed. He needs to find a place to hide. To endure his heat cycle.

He found the same abandoned warehouse, where he, Strongarm and Speedy fought.

He drove in there, transformed and closed the doors behind him.

He starts searching around the place. He needs something to build a mashift berth.

He found some pieces of metal, pulled them out and tossed them on one another. He then found a carton and layed it on the pieces of metal.

He inspected it and nodded. ,,Better than nothin', I guess."

He then layed down, made himself comfortable and closed his optics. He tryed to fall asleep.  
\-----  
Jazz felt a weight on his interface panel and he oppened his optics.

He found Speedy, rubbing his interface panel and he looked at him.

,,You are awake, I see. Well...it will be more fun." Speedy smiled and manualy opened Jazz's panels.

Jazz moaned and wanted to stroke his spike but Speedy slapped his servo away. ,,Nah, ah, ah. I'll do it alone."

Jazz layed his servo down and moaned again, when Speedy starts stroking his spike and pinching his anterior node.

,,Uuuhhh...yeesss...hhmmmhhh...MORE!" Screamed Jazz. Speedy chuckled. ,,Patience."

He still stroked Jazz's spike and pinched his anterior node.

Jazz clenched his fists. This kid was teasing him! And then he moaned loudly as Speedy took the spike into his mouth and inserted two digits into his valve.

He starts bobbing his head up and down and moved with the digits in his valve.

Jazz was moaning with wide abandon and it doesn't mattered, whom sucked his spike. What he really cared about, was the pleasure.  
\-------  
Jazz opened his optics and looked down at his interface panel. His spike was release and dripping pre-fluids. His valve was barred and the carton was soaking with the lubricant.

Jazz groaned and rubbed his optics. ,,Dammit! It was just a damn dream!"

He puts servo over his optics and after a while looked down.

He gripped his spike and inserted two digits into his valve. He starts franticaly pumping it and franticaly moved with his digits in his valve.

Jazz was panting heavily. But overload seemed to abandoning him. He couldn't reach it. Something was missing. And the something was Speedy.

\--------  
Speedy carried a box full of bolts. He was happy that he hasn't encountered anyone.

He was walking towards the abandoned warehouse, he fought with Jazz and Strongarm.

,,Hhmm. Strange." Said Speedy to himself. The doors were closed.

He walked to them and opened them. He peeked inside and his optics widened.

On a makeshift berth was Jazz, franticaly stroking his spike and franticaly moving with his digits in his valve.

Jazz was panting and moaning...his name? His optics widened and then he chuckled.

,,Wow. He must be really desperate, if he's moaning a bot's name, who made him overload an eight times in a row."

Speedy walked inside and closed the doors behind him. He layed the box full of bolts on the ground and cautiously walked to Jazz.

When he was near him, he spoke. ,,Well, look at you. So needy for a bot, who made you overload an eight times in a row."

Jazz looked at him, drew his servos back and spraied his legs more. ,,Please..." Whispered Jazz.

Speedy chuckled and released his spike. He stroked it and Jazz watched mesmerized.

Speedy knelt before him and starts rubbing with his tip of the spike at Jazz's valve. He smiled and Jazz shivered.

,,Patience." Says Speedy. He starts rubbing at his anterior node and Jazz moaned lowly.

In one swift motion, he thrusted inside. Jazz moaned and Speedy savored the feeling.

Speedy starts thrusting at a fast and rough pace. Jazz was moaning with wide abandon and Speedy was grunting because of the heat and tighteness of the valve.

Jazz grabbed Speedy's shoulders to steady himself. Speedy don't exactly mind.

Jazz starts clenching around him and Speedy moaned loudly.

With his one servo, Jazz gripped his spike and starts stroking it in a matching pace of Speedy's thrusths.

Speedy hissed and Jazz crossed his legs behind Speedy's back.

,,So hot and warm....So perfectly tight." Speedy hissed with arousal.

Both of them starts moaning loudly because they were their edge.

After few thrusths, they overloaded with a scream of pleasure. Speedy spilled his transfluid inside Jazz's valve and Jazz clenched around Speedy's spike.

When the overload faded, Speedy kissed Jazz.

\-----  
Jazz was recharging on his makeshift berth. Speedy was collecting the metal plates, he was supposed to deliver.

He collected it and put the box with the bolts on it. He took it into his servos and looked at Jazz. 

He was sleeping peacfuly and no signs of heat were there.

Speedy smiled to himself and with a good feeling, walked out of the warehouse.


	13. You fragger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift want to find his minicons but he ran into Thunderhoof and Speedy. What will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters but you know. School.

Speedy and Thunderhoof were carrying the supplies to the storage room. Sideswipe wasn't feeling well, so he stayed in the berth.

,,Sire?" Thunderhoof puts the box on the ground in the storage room and Speedy next to him.

,,What is it, son?" Thunderhoof looked at him. ,,Umm.." Speedy rubbed his neck. Thunderhoof tilted his head to the side.

,,Who are the minicons, who are taking care of carrier?" Asked Speedy. Thunderhoof knew that this question would came. ,,Jetstorm and Slipstream. They know each other for a while." Answers Thunderhoof.

Speedy nodded. ,,How did they get here?" ,,It's a lon' story." Says Thunderhoof.

\----Forest-Flashback----  
Thunderhoof was washing Sideswipe's back. He was doing it in a sweet gentle and loving motions.

Sideswipe was purring and leaning into the touches. Thunderhoof smiled at the reaction of his bondmate.

,,Umm..Sideswipe?" Both of them jumped at the calling. They turned to the source of the voice and saw one black and one red minicon.

,,Jetstorm? Slipstream?" Sideswipe walked to them and knelt down in the water.

,,We..We found you..." Their optics lit up with tears and Sideswipe embraced them in a hug. Just like carrier.

,,Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay." Sideswipe cooed and Thunderhoof walked to them.

,,You know'em?" Asked Thunderhoof. Sideswope nodded and starts cooing again. ,,Sshhhh, my little minicons. I'm here. Nothing bad is happening. Everything is fine."

He sits down with them and Thunderhoof next to him. ,,Help me with them." Says Sideswipe.

,,Alright. Come'ere fella." Thunderhoof reached for one of the minicons. But the red minicon leaned close to Sideswipe.

,,It's okay Slipstream. He won't hurt you." Says Sideswipe and pass the minicon to him.

Slipstream looked at him and then at Thunderhoof. He cautiously moved to Thunderhoof whom embraced him.

,,Jetstorm, Slipstream. We will wash you, okay." Sideswipe looked at the black minicon and then at the red minicon. Both of them nodded and they set them into the water.

They pulled put a cloth and put it into the water, to make it wet. Then they starts washing them, like they were washing their own sparkling.

Both of them relaxed and leaned into the touches. 

,,The black minicon is Jetstorm. The red minicon is Slipstream." Says Sideswipe. Thunderhoof nodded.

,,My, my. Yous are really tensed. Who is yours employer?" Asked Thunderhoof.

,,D-Drift..." Answered Slipstream.

Thunderhoof froze and looked at Sideswipe. Sideswipe nodded and continued to wash up Jetstorm.

\----Decepticon base-Present----  
Speedy was looking at his sire with wide optics. ,,What? It's true." Says Thunderhoof.

Speedy blinked few times and walked out of the storage room.

Thunderhoof watched after him and rubbed his optics. ,,Ohh, son."

\----Outside the Decepticon base-Outside the water----  
Speedy took one box and tossed it on another box.

Thunderhoof walked next to him and starts lifting boxes.

They heard a russtle in a bushes and dropped the boxes on the ground.

,,Sire? How Drift looks like?" Asked Speedy. ,,He's a samurai looking bot." Answers Thunderhoof.

And to their shame, it was Drift. Both of them jumped into attention.

,,Please. I do not wish to harm you." But then he pulled out his sword. ,,But if you harmed my students, I will attack you."

,,Say what?" Yelled Speedy and Thunderhoof. ,,You heard me." Says Drift.

,,Yous were the on who raped Sideswipe!" Yelled Thunderhoof and charged at Drift.

He rised his sword and Thunderhoof's antlers met with the sword.

Both of the sides starts pushing against each other and Speedy pulled out his sword.

,,Stay out of this, son!" Says Thunderhoof and didn't stop pushing against Drift. ,,But why? I'm not a sparkling anymore." Speedy frowned.

,,'Cuz I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, when something bad happened to you!" Answered Thunderhoof and Drift's spark slightly clenched.

,,Sire...." Said Speedy in a low voice. ,,Yours carrier wouldn't be able to forgive me or himself. He would hate me for not protecting you!" Thunderhoof's optics lit up with tears. ,,And I don't want to experienced that! Because I love you and your carrier and I really don't wanna lose none of you!"

Drift's spark clenched with pain. He withdrew his sword, stepped aside, so he and Thunderhoof didn't collide.

He then looked at those two and ran away.

They looked after him and then looked at each other. ,,Weird." Says Speedy and attached his sword to his back.

Thunderhoof gritted his denta and curlled his servos into a fist. ,,We're not done yet." Hissed Thunderhoof.

He turned around and Speedy hugged him. He hugged him back and kissed his spiky hair. ,,I'm fine, son." ,,Sure...I'm so glad that nothing happened to you."

They pulled apart and looked into each other optics. ,,Now. Let's get this work done." Says Thunderhoof and Speedy nodded.

\----Shared quarters of Thunderhoof and Sideswipe----  
Jetstorm brought a fresh glass of Energon to Sideswipe.  
,,Thank you, Jetstorm. But you know you don't have to do that." Says Sideswipe and took the glass.

,,But...if you can't get up from your berth, we must help you." Says Jetstorm. ,,Jetstorm is right. It would be very dishonorrable to don't help the other, whom is ill." Says Jetstorm.

Sideswipe smiled. ,,I'm not ill and I can get up from my berth. I'm not just feeling well today."

,,But still.." Slipstream looked at him. 

Sideswipe put away the glass and sits. ,,Come here."

Jetstorm and Slipstream climbed on the berth and on Sideswipe's lap. He hugged them both and that startled the two minicons.

,,You are way too nice." Sideswipe planted a small kiss on their foreheads.

Jetstorm and Slipstream felt like they were in their own carrier embrance.

,,Umm...May I ask?" Jetstorm looked at Sideswipe. ,,Sure." ,,Are you and Thunderhoof bondmates? Because of the closeness you share and it's only between bondmates and lovers." Says Jetstorm.

Sideswipe nodded. ,,Yes, we are bondmates. On Speedy's fifth birthday, we decided to make a step."

Jetstorm and Slipstream smiled and Sideswipe hugged them even more.

\----Forest----  
Drift slumped onto the ground and leaned against a tree. After a long run he needed a break.

He puts his servo over his spark chamber. The words that Thunderhoof said still played in his head.

He puts his spare servo over his optics and tears starts rolling down his cheaks.

,,My students...Sideswipe...please forgive me..


	14. Why should I forgive you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Sideswipe met again. How will Sideswipe react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading. I have a work on my blog too.

A knock on the door startled Thunderhoof. The doors slid aside and Sideswipe walked in.

,,I must go on a mission, because Speedy brought only few pieces. Nobody knew that it wouldn't be enough." Says Sideswipe.

Thunderhoof nodded. ,,Before yous go." Thunderhoof stands up and walked over to Sideswipe.

He pulled him close and they kissed. Their mouths parted and their glossa danced a dance of love.

They parted and smiled at each other. ,,Good luck." Says Thunderhoof and kissed his spiky hair.

Sideswipe nodded and walked out.

\----Metal factory----  
Sideswipe cracked open the doors and peeked inside. He shot out the cameras and stepped inside. He closed the doors behind him and starts looking around the place.

There were many pieces of metal with different shapes and weight.

He took one piece into his servo and starts insepcting it. ,,Nah. Too light. And thin." He throwed it away and starts looking around again.

He tried to find pieces that were similiar to what Speedy brought. But he found only two.

He froze when he heard the doors opening. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw muscular frame closing the doors.

,,You!?" Snarled Sideswipe. Blue optics looked at him. ,,Sideswipe? Is that you? I'm so glad that I can see you again!" Optimus starts walking towards him but Sideswipe put a tip of the sword to his neck.

,,Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me!" Says Sideswipe trough his denta.

,,Sideswipe, I-" Optimus stopped because Sideswipe pushed the sword closer.

,,I, what? I'm sorry that I raped you and enjoyed the hell out of it? How could I forgive you after that?" Says Sideswipe.

Optimus' spark throb with guilty. ,,I-I..." Sideswipe was right. He took advantage of him and enjoyed it. And he even humiliate him in front of everyone!

,,I won't kill you, because I'm not a monster. Not like you." Sideswipe put away the sword, took the pices and walked past Optimus. Outside the factory he transformed.

Optimus fell on his knees and screamed with tears. ,,Sideswipe! Please, forgive me! I've never had the intentions to do this to you!"

Optimus starts crying and curlled into a ball. Sideswipe will never forgive him and will never return to the Autobots.

Just because of a selfish Prime, who couldn't controll his needs.


	15. I hate you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This take place in season 2 finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, guys! There will be more chapters.

Speedy runned as fast as he could. He felt the weight of minicons on his arms.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he continued running.

His parents...family...everyone...were in stasis. They were trapped on the Alchemor. Those damn Autobots inflirtated the ship and put a bomb on the core.

He stopped and fell on his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he leaned against a tree.

Jetstorm and Slipstream unattached themselves and looked at Speedy. He was sobbing.

They looked at each other and hugged his arms. Speedy nuzzled them and they kissed his cheeks.

His parents sent him away and attached the minicons to his arms. He didn't know, why they didn't ran away with him.

Jetstorm and Slipstream climbed onto his lap and nuzzled into his chest. He hugged them tightly and found comfort.

,,Why they didn't ran away with me?" Sobbed Speedy.

,,They loved you. They wanted to save you but they stayed. Because they wanted to give you a time to eascape." Says Slipstream.

Speedy stoppet sobbing and stands up with minicons in his arms. He put them down and pulled out a blaster.

,,Speedy! Wait!" Yelled Jetstorm after him. Speedy runned with blaster in his servo to a place, where the Autobots were with their ships.

Minicons were running behind him and they were lucky, that they didn't lost him.

When Speedy saw them, he ducked behind a bush.

He saw everyone. He looked carefuly abd saw, that few of them were leaving. Windblade and Optimus.

Windblade got on the ship first. He waited for Optimus to turn his back and then...he fired.

The blast hit it's target, into the lower back. It wasn't fatal but enough to notice it.

Optimus grunted and stumbled forward. Speedy hid behind a bush and Jetstorm and Slipstream hid next to him.

,,Why did you do that?" Asked Slipstream. ,,I will avenge my parents. I will avenge everyone." Answered Speedy.

They healed the wound sailed away. The rest of the team returned to their base.

Jetstorm and Slipstram attached to Speedy's arms and he transformed. He drove that way, he saw drove the Autobots.

\----Night-Scrapyard-Everyone is asleep----  
Speedy walked cautiously around the Scrapyard. He needed to take revenge on them.

He needed somone to take. And he knew whom. That little human boy. He was the most weak.

He reached the caravan and looked inside. He saw two beds and on one of them was sleeping the boy.

He unattached Slipstream from his arm and pointed at the boy. Slipstream nodded and silently walked in. He tooj the boy into his arms and walked out.

Speedy nodded, took the boy and Slipstream attached himself. Speedy silently walked out of the scrapyard and outside he transformed and drove away.

He had the boy on his front seat. He knew where to drove with him.

\----Abandoned warehouse-unknown place----  
Russell tryed to find his blanket because of the cold, that was surrounding him.

But the only thing he found was a solid ground. He oppened his eyes abd sits up.

He starts looking around but his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

He saw that he was in some sort of warehouse. ,,Where am I?"

,,You are far away from Crown city and your home." Said an unknown voice.

Russell turned his head and gasped in shock. He saw two red optics with white pupils. ,,Who...Whoare you?" He asked in a shaky tone.

,,My name is Speedy. I'm son of Thunderhoof and Sideswipe." Answered Speedy.

Russell's eyes widened. ,,You are Speedy? Are Jetstorm and Slipstream with you?"

,,We are with him." Says Slipstream. Two pairs of blue optics apeared next to Speedy.

,,Jetstorm! Slipstream! You are alright!" Says Russell and he sounded happy.

,,Yes. We are. But we are working for Speedy." Says Jetstorm.

Russell saddened. ,,Why?" ,,Why? Because Optimus and Drift did something terrible and noone can forgive them." Answers Slipstream.

Russell was confused. He knew, that they had this conversation but nothing made sense.  
,,What did they do?" Asked Russell.

Speedy looked away. ,,I don't know if I could tell you. Now sleep."

They shifted and closed their optics. Russell brought his knees closer to him and continued sitting there.

,,What is happening?"


	16. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedy and Russell share reasons.

Russell couldn't sleep. He was trebbling with cold. He was in a cage, without a pillow and blanket.

The warehouse was cold. Yes, it was summer but the warehouses were cold at nights.

He looked at sleeping Speedy, Slipstream and Jetstorm. The minicons were cuddled close to Speedy and he was hugging them, like his own children.

He never saw Drift doing that. Yes, he was their master and mentor but never show this love for them.

Maybe that was the reason, why they ran away. Mabe it was because they didn't get the love and understanding what they deserve. No matter what the done, it was never enough for Drift. He kept pushing them and always talk smacked them for every little mistake.

Mabe that was the reason why they starts searching for Sideswipe. He was like an older brother for them. He was the closest person for them. He understanded them most. But now? He was gone. Forever. And nobody even care.

But...Russell did. They were close friends. The watched televisio together...well...they always did everythig together.

He really miss Sideswipe. He really did.

Russell looked out of the window and noticed, that the sun was rising. ,,Great. I didn't slept all night and I'm starting to be hungry."

Red optics suddenly looked at him and he crawled at the end of the cage. He pushed his knees closer to him and starts shaking.

Speedy carefily layed the minicons on the ground and closer togheter. He stands up, walked out of the warehouse and outside transformed.

Russell blinked few times and didn't stop starring at the entrance. ,,What was that?"

\----Unknown city----  
Speedy drove to the nearest shopping house. He knew what that boy needed thanks to his carrier. When he thought about his carrier his spark clenched with pain.

He shook his head and transformed. He oppened the gate on the back and stepped in.

He needed to get some water, juice, food, clothes and some other things.

He found three medium boxes ans stepped into the shop.

\----Abandoned warehouse----  
Russell looked at the minicons and they were slowly waking up.

They looked at him and didn't say nothing. 

It was two hours since Speedy left and his stomach starting to talk. He starts massaging it to ease up the grumbling.

After few minutes Speedy returned and transformed outside. He walked in with a three medium boxes.

,,I brought you everything you need. Some clothes, food, drinks and things of daily use." Speedy oppened the cage and put the boxes inside.

Russell crawled to them and Speedy closed the cage. Russell opened the first box and found different kinds of food and drinks. He opened the second box and found clothes of his size. He opened the last box and found toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper, shampoo, balzam and even some pillows, two blankets and towels.

,,Thank you." Said Russell and starts searching in the box with clothes. ,,You're welcome." Says Speedy and walked to his secret Energon stores.

Russell froze at those words but quickly returned in hus searching. He pulled out a black slippers, white socks, black trousers and white T-shirt.

He stripped from his pajamas and he put on the clothes, that he chose. Speedy and the minicons were turned away because they knew, that everyone needed some privacy on certain things.

Russell then pulled out a roll, cheese and orange juice. He put a slice of cheese on the roll and took a bite. He looked at Speedy, whom was still turned around.

,,You can turn around, now. I'm dressed." Says Russell and Speedy with minicns turned around.

He sipped his juice and took another bite. ,,What brought Sideswipe to leave Autobots?" He asked.

Speedy clenched his fists and Jetstorm with Slipstream put their servo on his fists. ,,You are too young to know this." Says simply Speedy.

Russell frowned. ,,I'm not a five year old, anymore. I know where babies come from and how they are made, anyway."

Speedy looked at him. There was so much hatred and disgust in that look. ,,Selfish Prime and stoic samurai couldn't keep it behind his interface panel." He spat.

Russell blinked. ,,Selfish Prime and stoic samurai..." He thought. ,,Wait. You mean Optimus and Drift?" He asked. Speedy nodded. ,,Hold on. Are you saying, that they raped him?!" Gasped Russell.

Speedy nodded. ,,He said that he was useless to the team." Russell's eyes widened. ,,No. No, he wasn't useless. His skills were unique in the team."

,,That's not what they said." Chuckled Speedy. ,,What do you mean?" Asked Russell. Speedy raised and optic ridge. ,,You don't know? Everyone talked behind his back, when they thought that he was recharging or he wasn't listening."

Russell's heart stopped with shock. What he was saying was.... ,,So you want me to say..." Speedy laghed. ,,Ooh. Yes. I bet you are thinking that he was useless too."

Russell looked at Speedy. ,,NO! We were friends! Good friends!" Speedy looked at Jetstorm and Slipstream. Both of them nodded.

,,Alright. I trust you. But..why did they do that to my carrier?" Asked Speedy. Russell shook his head. ,,I don't know. Only my dad and rest of the team know. They said, that I'm too young to know that."

Speedy chuckled. ,,You proved to me that you are not." Russell smiled and starts eating again.

He ate his breakfast and sipped from his drink. ,,How was your parents like?"

Speedy looked at him. ,,Sideswipe was a great carrier and Thunderhoof was a great sire. They also were bonded, so you might say, their love was trully deep."

Russell smiled. ,,You and Thunderhoof were the reason why Sideswipe stayed in the Decepticons." Speedy nodded.

,,I'm wondering on teams reaction, when they realise, that Russell is gone." Says Slipstream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	17. Drastic measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and team Bee need to find Russell.

Danny yawned and strerched. He rubbed his eyes and sits. ,,Good morning, Russell." He didn't get an answer. He thought that he was sleeping.

He sits and looked at the bed where Russell should be sleeping. The bed was empty. ,,Russell never wakes up before me." Danny starts searching around the place to find his pajamas or clue he was there.

He found nothing. And the bed was cold and that meant only one thing. Russell was gone.

Danny strode out of the caravan. ,,Bee! Bumblebee! Wake up!"

Everyove groaned and opened their optics. ,,What is happening, Danny?" Asked Bumblebee in a grogy tone. He runned to him and was gasping for air.

,,Russell! He's gone!" Everyone fully woke up and stands up. ,,How? And most likely when?" Asked Bumblebee.

Danny shook his head. ,,I don't know. When I woke up...he was gone. His pajama is gone and the bed was cold." ,,That mean only one thing. He was kidnapped. At night, when everyone was asleep." Says Bumblebee.

,,But...who would kidnapp him?" Asked Strongarm. ,,Only one person...Speedy." Said Bumblebee.

,,How could he get here without anyone noticing him?" Asked Grimlock. ,,He must waited for everyone fall asleep." Says Bumblebee.

,,How could he kidnapp Russell? He's too big!" Danny was desperate. ,,He must have minicons with him. They are too small. They could easyli fit trough door." Answered Bumblebee.

Drift felt weird. He was guilty. They were his minicons but they are with Speedy now. They are Decepticons now. They kidnapped Russell because they want avenge Thunderhoof and Sideswipe. Sideswipe....

Drift looked away and into the sky. ,,We must take drastic measures." Says Bumblebee. ,,What measures?" Asked Grimlock.

,,We search the whole city. If we don't find them...we must take Thunderhoof and Sideswipe from stasis." Says Bumblebee.

,,What?" Gasped everyone. Bumblebee reached for his comm. link. ,,Optimus. This is Bumblebee. They kidnapped Russell. We will search the whole city. If we will not find him....take Thunderhoof and Sideswipe from stasis."

,,I understod Bumblebee. And....when did he kidnapped Russell?" Asked Optimus trough the comm. link.

,,At night. Speedy have minicons with him." Said Bumblebee. ,,Understod. I will inform Windblade and the others." Said Optimus and turned off his comm. link.

Bumbleber sighed. ,,Grimlock. You will stay here, if Speedy or minicons came back. The rest...will come with me. Let's revv up and roll out." Bumblebee, Strongarm and Drift transformed and drove out of the scrapyard.

Danny sighed and sits in frustration. Fixit rolled to Danny and put a servo on his back. ,,Don't worry, Danny Clay. They will find him."

Danny looked at him. ,,How do you know?" ,,Don't worry. They'll find him." Said Grimlock.

\----After 3 hours----  
Bumblebee, Strongarm and Drift returned to the scrapyard. Danny ran to them. ,,Did you find him?" He asked.

Bumblebee sighed and reached for his comm. link. ,,Optimus....take Thunderhoof and Sideswipe from stasis."


	18. You are not that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell decides that Speedy is not that bad.

Russell was leaning against the cage. He watched Speedy cleaning his sword. It was the same sword that Sideswipe used to have.

Jetstorm and Slipstream cleaned their weapons. Russell noticed that they have Decepticon insignia.

,,So you joined the Decepticons, huh?" Asked Russell. Everyone looked at him. ,,After what Drift did...it is only reasonable." Answers Slipstream.

,,I understand. Speedy. How did you get that sword?" Russell looked at Speedy.

,,My carrier gave me to my birthday. He said that it was his first sword he ever get. He said it was really oprecious to him." Said Speedy.

Russell smiled at that. ,,Everyone says how immature Sideswipe was but he was more mature than everyone."

,,He must be mature. Whom do you think trained me?" Speedy rised an optice ridge. ,,Your parents?" Asked Russell carefuly. He remembered how Sideswipe helped train Jetstorm and Slipstream.

Speedy nodded. ,,They were the best teachers I could ever get. Saberhorn also trained me." Russell blinked. ,,Saberhorn trained you? On what especialy?"

,,Sword technique. One sword technique." Answered Speedy. Russell nodded. ,,Thunderhoof and Sideswipe trained you on what?" ,,Carrier helped me rise my flexibility and agility. Sire helped me rise my strenght and learned me how to use my pedes like he do." Answered Speedy.

Russell nodded. ,,Now if I think about it...you are a really nice guy. Nobody would say so much about him."

Speedy blinked. ,,Now it's my turn to ask. ,,How do you help the Autobots. You are just a human."

Russell starts thinking about his answer. ,,Me and my dad are humans in disguise. We help them to get on multiple places thanks to our costumes."

Speedy smiled. Russell's heart throb. Now he looks like Sideswipe. ,,I'm suprised they let you trough." That snapped Russell back to reality. ,,Uh..yeah. We can be very convincing."

Speedy looked at minicons. Both them nodeed. Speedy looked at Russell. ,,How are Bumblebee abd Optimus like? I mean like leaders?"

Russell blinked. ,,Optimus had a bigger authority than Bumblebee. Even before he came to Earth." ,,How so?" Asked Speedy.

,,Bumblebee couldn't get the authority because he was bad as a leader. He wanted to be like Optimus but it ended like baing a Starscream." Answered Russell.

Speedy snorted. ,,I'm guessing so. If somone was in a war...it doesn't mean they know everything. There is still many bots...that are more dangerous than Megatron."

,,Really?" Asked Russell wide eyed. Speedy nodded.

,,I bet you must be a great friend. Because I never heard any bad words about Decepticons." Says Russell.

,,We weren't that bad. Decepticons acepted Sideswipe imediatly. And they acapted me too. When they first saw me...they start loving me." Says Speedy.

,,I'm not suprised. They must pity Sideswipe. Nobody from Decepticons would do that. And I bet you must be really adorable and cute when you were little." Russell smiled.

Speedy blushed. ,,Everyone used to say that." The key word was used. Russell sighed. He don't know what to say next.

,,You must be bored. Tomorrow morning I will bring you some books. What kind of books do you like?" Askeed Speedy.

,,Sci-fi, horrors, sports and comedies." Answered Russell. Speedy nodeed. ,,Tomorrow morning."

Russell.smiled. ,,He's not that bad." Thought Russell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for request.  
> Shot me a message on tumblr or write into the comment.  
> Tumblr:emyly001


	19. You were supposed to watch over them, not give them a threesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee was supposed to watch over Thunderhoof and Sideswipe. But things get a rather interresting turn.

Bumblebee was sitting in a forest and was watching over Thunderhoof and Sideswipe, whom were still sleeping.

He couldn't lie. He was suprised. They were nuzzling and cuddling in their sleep. Their love must be really deep.

,,I wish I could have somone to cuddle with." Says Bumblebee to himself and rubbed his arms.

He looked Sideswipe over. ,,How many nights I dreamed about him?"

He crawled over to him and looked at his sleeping face. He looked cute even lovely. He rubbed his cheek and kissed him.

Sideswipe suddenly groaned and opened his optics. He looked at Bumblebee, whom was crawling his way back.

He frowned at him. ,,What?" Bumblebee panicked. ,,I-I..." He didn't know what to say.

Sideswipe sits up. ,,Did you just kissed me?" Bumblebee's optics widened. ,,N-No...I-" Sideswipe jumped on him and layed him on his back.

,,S-Sideswipe?" Bumblebee was startled. ,,Sshh." Sideswipe shushed him and kissed him. Bumblebee moaned into the kiss.

They pulled apart and Sideswipe looked at Thunderhoof. ,,Mind if he join?" Bumblebee looked at Thunderhoof, whom were watching them. ,,Nah. At least it would be more fun."

Sideswipe smiled and looked at Bumblebee. They kissed again and they battled with their glossa. Bumblebee moaned again. Sideswipe was really skilled with his glossa.

,,C'mere, love." Thunderhoof pointed at Sideswipe to come to him. Sideswipe crawled over to him and they kissed. Sideswipe pointed with hos digit to come to them.

Bumbleber shyly crawled and they embraced him. Bumblebee jolted a little and they pulled apart. Thunderhoof kissed his cheek and Bumblebee blushed. Both of them giggled and Sideswipe with Bumblebee starts making out.

Sideswipe starts rubbing at Thunderhoof's spike cover and Thunderhoof moaned. His spike sprung free right into Sideswipe's servo.

He starts stroking it and Thunderhoof guided Bumblebee's servo to his spike. Bumblebee jerked his servo back, when he touched the tip but quickly relaxed. He starts massaging the tip and Thunderhoof groaned.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee pulled apart and starts panting. ,,You're skilled." Says Bumblebee. Sideswipe smiled and didn't stop stroking Thunderhoof's spike.

He looked down on Bumblebee's servo, which was massaging Thunderhoof's tip of the spike. ,,You're enjoying that. Are you?" Sideswipe chuckled. Bumblebee nodded and they starts making out again.

Thunderhoof hissed. ,,I know, where you can put that glossa of yours to a good use." Bumblebee blushed and Sideswipe laughed.

They pulled apart and slid down to Thunderhoof's spike. Sideswipe was still stroking it and licked the tip. Thunderhoof groaned and Bumblebee did the same thing.

,,Not bad, officer." Sideswipe and Bumblebee starts licking the tip and their glossa always touched.

Thunderhoof hissed and put a servo on Sideswipe's back. Sideswipe and Bumblebee starts licking the whole lenght and addeded sucking at the tip.

,,That's right." Thunderhoof pantted out. He put his second servo on Bumblebee's back.

Sideswipe then took it into hos mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down in jerking moves. Bumblebee watchet Sideswipe, whom in rerurn was looking at him.

Thunderhoof hissed and put his servo on their heads. Sideswipe pulled his spike out and positioned it in front of Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee licked it few times and then took it into his mouth. When he starts bobbing his head up and down Sideswipe let go.

Their valve covers were allredy aside and Thunderhoof took the chance. He slides his servos there and starts stretching them and massaging them.

Sideswipe with Bumblebee starts moaning and both of them starts licking the spike.

Lubricant starts dripping on the ground and Thunderhoof pulled away.

,,C'mon, love." Says Thunderhoof and Sideswipe stands up. Bumblebee pulled away and watched Sideswipe, how is he lowering down on his spike.

Both of them moaned and Sideswipe starts moving. Bumblebee watched him and starts moaning when Thunderhoof starts fingering his valve.

Bumblebee starts pinchig Sideswipe's anterior node. They were both moaning and they kissed each other.

Thunderhoof hissed and quickened the pace. It was too long.

Sideswipe's and Bumblebee's moanig grew on volume and they were moving agains Thunderhoof's moves.

,,S'tight....s'good..." Thunderhoof panted out. Bumblebe starts pinching his own anterior node. It felt so good! He was so great!

Thunderhoof then pulled out and grounded Sideswipe. They came. Thunderhoof grit his denta and Sideswipe screamed.

The overload faded and Sideswipe stands up. They layed Bumblebee on the ground.

They starts sucking and licking at Bumblebee's valve and anterior node. Bumblebee was arching his back and was moaning with abandon.

They were so skilled! So great and amazing! He didn't felt like that in ages.

Overload hit him suddenly and he squirted a blue lubricant. Thunderhoif and Sideswipe pulled away and Bumblebee screamed.

He never squirted lije that! It was a tons of lubricant!

When he stipped squirting, Thunderhoof pulled him and Sideswipe close and kissed their foreheads. ,,Good work, today."

Sideswipe and Bumblebee smiled and after a while they falled into recharge.  
\-----  
In the bushes were Strongarm and Drift. Both of them were aroused.

Strongarm looked at Drift. ,,He was supposed to watch over them, not give them a threesome!

Drift shook his head. ,,Nobody is perfect." And walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help it.


	20. Midnight peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell wakes up in the middle of the night and he witness something, that isn't for little boys.

Russell shifted in his sleep because of the bad dream. He frowned and murmured something and shifted again.

He curlled into a ball and clenched his fists. His eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. His heart was racing but he quickly calmed down.

He frowned again when he heard strange wet noises and panting. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket closer to him.

He carefuly turned on his side, like he was still sleeping. He opened his one eye and both of the widened.

Jetstorm was between Speedy's legs and was doing something. Slipstream was near Speedy's head and was rocking his hips.

Russell rubbed his eyes, if he was dreaming. He carefuly shifted up to get a better view. It wasn't every day that you see something like this.

Jetstorm than stands up and pushed something into Speedy. Speedy shivered and moaned.

Jetstorm starts rocking his hips and Speedy starts moaning lowly. Slipstream was still rocking his hips near Speedy's head.

Russell watched with wide eyes at the scene before him. He never saw any of the Autobots doing that. He thought, that they were doing that differently. Guess he must be wrong.

Speedy placed his servo on Slipstream's back and pushed him further. Slipstream moaned lowly and steadyed himself.

Slipstream starts thrusting faster and Speedy opened his one optic. He was looking at Slipstream, whim was looking at him with love.

And suddenly, Slipstream arched his back and Speedy made a muffled sound.

After a while, Slipstream pulled out and sits next to Speedy. He starts rubbing his cheek and Speedy was rubbing his back.

Jetstorm starts rocking his hips faster and Speedy starts panting faster.

Jetstorm pinched the glowing node and Speedy jolted. 

Speedy then bit down on his digit and Jetstorm arched his back. He then pulled out, Speedy pushed his legs together and they all cuddled to each other.

Speedy starts rising his head and Russell quickly closed his eyes.

Speedy made sure that boy was sleeping and then drifted into recharge.

Russell turned on his back and put his hands behind his head.

He started to enjoying Speedy's pressence. He really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but I have a competition with horses behind me and I'm really tired.


	21. An interrogation, that could change everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Bee interrogating Thunderhoof and Sideswipe.

Thunderhoof and Sideswipe had their servos bounded and their back were pressed together.

Everyone was around them even Danny and Fixit. ,,Where's my son?" Asked Danny.

Thunderhoof and Sideswipe give him a confused look. 

Bumblebee sighed. ,,Russel was kidnapped by Speedy. We search around the whole city but we couldn't find him. Do you know where he is?"

Thunderhoof and Sideswipe blinked. ,,And yous thinks, that we know where our son is? Yous must be stupid." Thunderhoof smirked.

,,What were you thinking? Oh, I forgot. Thinking isn't one of your strongest pages." Sideswipe put up a face, that none of them would think, that he could do that.

Drift was standing within an ear shot. He couldn't face Sideswipe nor Thunderhoof.

,,Do you at least know, if Speedy has some favorite place to go?" Asked Strongarm.

If Thunderhoof and Sideswipe could look at each other. ,,The Decepticon island was his favorite place." Answered Sideswipe.

,,If his favorite place was the Decepticon island then....what is his favorite place?" Asked Grimlock.

Thunderhoof chuckled. ,,Do yous think we would tell yous?" Sideswipe shook his head.

,,It can't be helped." Strongarm pulled out her blaster. First, she pointed it on Thunderhoof but then, she pointed it on Sideswipe.

,,Talk. Fast." She said to Thunderhoof. Everyone was shocked. Drift placed his servo on his face. He could feel him, how he starts waking up.

Thunderhoof gasped. ,,What if we won't tell? Are yous planning on shooting us?" ,,I'll do it if I have to." Says Strongarm.

Sideswipe starts shaking. ,,No...please...no..." ,,We don't know it! Speedy was taking a late rides so he could discover some new place, that he didn't told us about! Now, put that thing away!" Thunderhoof was desperrate. He don't want to loose his bondmate.

Drift's spark skipped a pulse. Those words. 

,,No...please...no...It hurts!" Drift ignored his plea back then but....he won't...he won't repeat that again.

,,What are you waiting for, Drift? Do you want to repeat that again? Are you truly that selfish?" Deadlock was whispering to him.

Drift catched his head and tilted it down. He could control him but now? The memories...the guilt...everything....made just Deadlock stronger and Drift couldn't hold him.

,,I'll count to five. If we don't get an answer...you know what happen next." Says Strongarm. Thunderhoof starts panicking and lubricant tolled down Sideswipe's cheeks.

Drift's optics widened. Those tears...they were the same...  
,,Do something Drift. Release me. Let me take control. And. We. Can. Save. Him." Whispered Deadlock.

Drift pulled out his sword and with a roar he starts running towards Strongarm. 

Before anyone realized what happend, Strongarm's blaster layed on a ground and she had two slices on her arm.

Drift calmed down and starts running somewhere.

Bumblebee frowned. ,,Danny, Fixit watch over Thunderhoof and Sideswipe. Strongarm, we need to talk. In person." Before they left Bumblebee looked at them. ,,Please, forgive me."

He then grabbed Strongarm by her doorwing and starts walling with her somewhere.

Fixit and Danny looked at Thunderhoof and Sideswip. Thunderhoof was cooing and tried to rub his shoulders against his mate's. ,,Shhh. Everything is okay. It's okay now."

Fixit and Danny looked at each other and sighed. ,,This is getting worse and worse." Danny shook his head. ,,I agree with you, Danny Clay." Says Fixit.


	22. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedy brought Russell books and he says why he likes them.

Speedy silently opened the cage and put a medium box inside. He then closed it and walked to Jetstorm and Slipstream. They cuddled with each other and Speedy kissed their heads.

Russell stretched and rubbed his eyes. He sits and looked around. ,,Good morning." He greeted everyone. 

,,Morning." Says everyone.

Russell looked at the new box. He stands up and walked to him. He opened it looked inside.

,,You brought it? Thank you!" Russell starts searching inside of the box.

,,You're welcome." Speedy smiled.

,,Oh, there's so many of them!" Russell picked one of the books and read the title. ,,I always wanted this one."

,,Why do you like books like that?" Asked Speedy. Russell looked at him.

,,I like comedies because they are funny. I like sci-fi because there are some things that can happen only in the books or movies. I like action because of the..well..action." Answered Russell.

Speedy nodded. ,,Any specific book or movie you like of this kind?" He asked.

,,Nah. I like every movie or book of that kind. And I also like horrors. With ghosts." Says Russell.

Speedy rised an optic ridge. ,,Horror with ghosts? Aren't you toi young for that?"

Russell puted his lips. ,,No I'm not!" Speedy chuckled. ,,You are such a child."

,,Then what are you?" Asked Russell. ,,I'm an adult." Answered Speedy.

Russells eyes widened. ,,I tought you were younger." Speedy tilted his head. ,,Why so?"

,,Before Sideswipe runned away, he was a teenager. So it suprised me, that you are alredy an adult." Says Russell.

,,Will you, please, read me something fron the books? I'm quite curious what's in them." Says Speedy.

Russell nodded and took one of the books and opened it.


	23. I will protect you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedy let Russell out of the cage and they became friends.  
> Bumblebee promis something.

,,And one time, we faced a Decepticon named Chop Shop. He was built from five spiders. He also joined Fixit to him." Says Russell another journey with the Autobots.

Speedy smiled. ,,Carrier said something about an Ant-bot." ,,We faced this bot once but we never got the chance to look at him fully." Said Slipstream. 

,,Indeed. It was when we had trouble with Fixit. Danny Clay accidentaly activated his guarding protocol." Says Jetstorm.

Speedy looked at Russell to watch his reaction over mentioning his father's name. He was okay. ,,You are not sad?"

Russell shook his head. ,,Nah. I'm used to be away from my father. Besides, I'm starting to think that my family is near me."

Speedy, Jetstorm and Slipstream looked at each other. ,,Family? Are you sure?" Asked Speedy. Russell nodded. ,,I'm starting to feel you are my older brother, just like Sideswipe."

Speedy smiled at him. ,,I'm glad you think that." He got up and walked to the cage. He opened it, took all the boxes and set them on the ground. He then carefuly took Russell and placed him on the ground.

Russell looked at him. ,,Why?" He asked. Speedy chuckled. ,,Because I'm starting to consider you like a part of the family."

Russell smiled. He walked to the box where was a food. He pulled out a chocolate bar. ,,Chockolate gives you an energy but also gain weight."

He opened it and took a bite. ,,So why are you eating that?" Asked Speedy. ,,Because it's good." Answered Russell between bites.

Speedy nodded. ,,We need only Energon to survive. On the other hand, we have only one taste but we need to mine at other planets to achive it, because on Cybertrion it's quickly dissapiering."

He walked to the Energon storage and pulled out three cubes. He handed two cubes to Jetstorm and Slipstream and the last one he kept.

They starts sipping. ,,You know?" Speedy looked at Russell. ,,Everyone says you are mainly after Sideswipe. But I sense there's Thunderhoof in you somewhere." Says Russell.

,,You bet he is." Says Speedy and sipped from his cube.

\----Scrapyard----  
Thunderhoof and Sideswipe were sitting on tge ground with their bound servos together.

They heard pede steps and looked with corner of their optics. It was Bumblebee.

,,I talked with Strongarm and she will come to you only if I said so." Bumblebee knelt down and took the handcuffs off of them.

Thunderhoof and Sideswipe massaged their sore wrist. They looked at him and Bumblebee hugged Sideswipe.

,,I missed you. I missed you so much." He pulled away. ,,And I promise to both of you. That I will protect you. Both of you."

Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe and Thunderhoof. ,,How can we be sure?" Asked Thunderhoof.

,,Because I love both of you. And I don't want my family to get hurt again." Answered Bumblebee and hugged them both.

Sideswipe hugged him back but Thunderhoof didn't. He didn't trusted him yet.


	24. Emyly Angel Vatson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somone new meet Speedy.

Russell was sitting on Speedy's knee and was tangling his legs. Speedy was rubbing his back gently.

The minicons were trying to catch Russell's legs to get him down and tickle him. But Speedy was rising his knee to get him higher so he was making it harder for them.

,,Do you love your dad?" Asks Speedy. Russell looked at him. ,,Yes. Yes, I do but he sometimes treat me like a little boy."

,,You are little." Joked Speedy. Russell pouted his lips. ,,He was sometimes trating me like six years old."

Speedy laughed softly. ,,I'm not suprised. Sometimes you are acting like that on your own." He poked Russell's head gently.

Russell frowned and crossed his arms on his chest and turned his head away from Speedy. He laughed at his childish befavior and poked him into his back so Russell fell from his knee.

Jetstorm and Slipstrem.quickly catched him and starts tickling him. All of them starts laughing. Russell was trying to get free from the evil tickling minicons.

Speedy turned his head to the doors because he heard something comming from outside. He stands up and drove out his sword.

,,Wait. Wait! Something's wrong." Says Russell and Jetstorm with Slipstream stopped tickling him.

They looked at Speedy and starts slowly walking behind him. ,,Stay here." Says Speedy in a low tone.

Russell and the minicons stopped into a halt and watched Speedy cautiously. He was walking slowly and silently.

He walked to the doors and leaned his audio receptor against it and listened. He heard metal on metal and he must focus more to hear light foot steeps.

He cracked the doors open and he peeked outside. He saw a person collecting a small and rusted pieces of metal.

He noticed that the person has a black thight outfit and brown hairs with blond stripes. That person has turned back to him so he coudln't see face.

He walked outside and closed the doors behind himself. He took a few steps and stopped few steps behind the person.

,,Hey!" He yelled and the person stopped in mid move. She slowly starts standing up and Speedy now noticed, that she has a pretty long hairs.

She slowly turned around and wwas facing him sideways. Speedy looked her over. Her eyes were chocolate brown with neon blue in it and she has a black mask over her lower half of her face plus nose. So those were the black stripes of clothes on her back.

But he coudln't deny that she has a beautiful and atractive body. She was slim but not much but she has a big boobs and butt.

,,Well, then... lookie what we got here." Whistled Speedy. She turned to face him fully. He looked over her again and whistled. She has a nice curves.

,,What are you doing here?" He asked. She only tilted her head. ,,Fine. You won't answer? I'm gonna beat it out of you."

Speedy swing with his sword to attack her but she did a well done side flip. Side flip? Not even his carrier coudln't do that! She must have a really great teacher.

He swinged again at her but she dodged that with ease. She jumped and catched his shoulders. She did a front flip and smashed him into the ground.

Speedy let go of his sword and grunted. She picked up the sword and turned him around. She sits on him and wanted to give him a final blow but she looked at the sword.

,,That was Sideswipe's sword. Who are you?" She asked. Speedy looked at her. ,,I'm son of Thunderhoof and Sideswipe." Answered Speedy.

Her eyes widened and she quickly stands up. ,,Apologies." She extended her hand to him. ,,I'm Sideswipe's friend." Speedy took her hand and she pulled him up as he didn't weight nothing.

,,I'm Emyly Angel Vatson." She told him her name. ,,Speedy." He duste himself. ,,How do you know my carrier?" He asked.

,,I met him in a Nuon city." Answered Angel. ,,Your minicons and human friend are curious." Angel didn't even lookad at the doors.

Speedy looked at the doors and saw Russell, Jetstorm and Slipstream peeking trough the doors. ,,How do you know they were there?" Speedy rised an optic ridge.

Angel leaned into his audio. ,,I know everything." Speedy shivered at her unusually calm voice. ,,Can I go in?" She asked.

Speedy nodded and he turned around. He motioned Angel to follow him.

\----Inside-----  
They were sitting in a circle. Russell and minicons were close to Speedy and Angel was sitting in front of him.

,,Where did you come from?" Asked Speedy. ,,I moved here from Jasper, Nevada." Answered Angel. ,,And where did you come from?" ,,From Decepticon Island." Answered Speedy.

Angel didn't show any sign of emotion. ,,From that wrecked ship? Saberhorn, Glowstrike and Scorponok were leading it but Steeljaw took over. Am I right?" Even her voice was without emotion.

Speedy rised an optic ridge. ,,You definetly know everything." ,,I don't trust her." Said Russell and nuzzled into Speedy's chest.

,,That's understandable." Said Angel. She was just sitting there but her mask was dissapiering. She didn't took it of, it just dissapiered.

,,Magic!" Gasped Russell. Angel shook her head. ,,It's not magic. I have three variations. Seeker, Scout and Warrior. With every single variation a get something new on my body and some of my abilities rise on level."

Everyone looked at each other. ,,You are more human than Cybertronian." Said Slipstream. ,,I'm techno-organic." Said Angel.

Everyone blinked. ,,Who are your parents? I told you mine, now you tell me yours." Said Speedy. He was quite curious to whom this ,deadly beauty' belogs to.

,,My mother was Laura Vatson." ,,And father?? Russell was curious too. ,,Optimus Prime." There was hatred hidden in it. Everyone's optics in Russell's case eyes widened.

,,That bastard is your father? Like sire?" Speedy coudln't belive it. ,,That bastard is my father. And trust me, I'm not prpud of it." Angel nodded.

,,What happened?" Asked Jetstorm. ,,He left my mother, when she was in second week and because she refused to go to aboration." Answered Angel.

,,So... How did you met?" Asked Russell. ,,We didn't. Mom told me. But I met Megatron." Answered Angel. ,,Really? How was he?" Speedy heard something about Megatron but it wasn't much.

,,He wasn't that bad how everybody think." Said Angel and she looked at her watch. ,,Gotta go. There are... places I need to be." She quickly get up and runned straight oit of the warehouse.

Everyone was watching after her. ,,She don't seem so bad." Said Russell. ,,Yes. She don't but... No sign of emotions? And what happened between her and her father?" Speedy starts thinking what would be the case.

\----Hidden place-----  
Angel was gping down the stars and she noticed a blue, red and white Cybertronian Veteran. ,,Where have you been? We've been worried." There was anger and sadness in his voice.

,,First of all, calm down Swagger. Second, I met Sideswipe's son, Speedy." Answered Angel. Swagger nodded and they continued to walk further.

Angel changed into her human form and she noticed a female red, blue and silver Cybertronian sitting next to a male Cybertronian with the same color scheme but with a white winglets.

,,Asclepios. How is he?" Angel asked the female Cybertronian. Asclepios shook her head. ,,Sister...I'm afraid, that he didn't wake up yet."

The male Cybertronian bowed his head. ,,Don't worry, Vindemiatrix. He will wake up." Angel tryed to soioh him.

She then looked at blue and yellow Cybertronian, whom was laying on a berth and monitors were beebing around him and he was also attached to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new characters are another that I'm writing about and it's on my Czech blog.


	25. Memories are always painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's focus on Angel a little bit. In the previous chapter, she was without emotions and she didn't show them.  
> Let's see how you react on what happened to her.

,,Sister?" Angel looked up at Vindemiatrix. ,,Yes, brother?" She asked. ,,Do you think, that carrier will wake up?" He asked in a worried tone.

Angel looked at Smokescreen, whom was laying on a berth. ,,Surely he will wake up. He's tough. He won't let us down." Angell looked back at Vindemiatrix.

Vindemiatrix sighed and looked at Smokescreen. ,,I know. He never let us down." He then looked at Angel. ,,You know? He's just like you, big sister. Brave. Heroic. Able to sacrifice himself in order to save others."

Angel shook her head. ,,Heroic? No. These things maybe but not heroic." Angel stretched. ,,I'm going to take a walk. Tell Swagger...If he follows me, I'm gonna break his legs and he won't be able to transform." Vindemiatrix chuckled.

\-----Outside the Hidden place------  
Angel inhaled the fresh air and cracked her neck. Her younger siblings were quite silent in each day. And she wondered why.

Asclepios is older than Vindemiatrix but Angel is the older than Asclepios. She's a mother figure to everyone, even to the Veteran Swagger.

She shook her head and starts walking. She didn't have an ecsact course, she was just walking around the forest to clean her head.

Smokescreen didn't woke up in the past seven months. He must be atached to monitors in order to keep him alive.

She saw somethibg on the tree and she walked to it. She pushed a bush aside to see what was it. Her eyes widened because it was looking exactly like the D.J.D. insignia.

She stumbled and walked backwards and she found support in a tree. A memories, she pushed to the very depths of her mind wete floating back.

\-----Flashback-Wrecked city-Cybertron-----  
Angel was walkind trough a wrecked and abandoned city in her cybertronian form. 

Few hours ago, her team recieved a strange signal. It was mixed with Decepticon's and Autobot's signal.

,,Are you sure it's here?" She asked Airachnid trough comm. link. ,,Yes. I'm sure. It's blaring and you are getting closer and closer with each step." Answered Airachnid.

Angel chuckled. ,,Well. I'm not seeing anything." ,,Then look more." Huffed Airachnid.

Angel rolled her eyes and pulled out her blaster. She pointed it in front of her and starts walking cautiously.

,,Is Smokescreen exploring the other city?" Angel asked. ,,Yes." Airachnid confirmed it. Angel smiled to herself.

A sparkeater fox jumped out of nowhere and Angel spotted it just too late.

She fired from her blaster but missed and the fox tackled her to the ground. It was snarling dangerously and red optics were pulsing.

Angel rised her arm to protect herself from the fox from bitting her neck off. The fox bit into her arm with such force, that Angel could hear her bone cracking.

Her second arm with the blaster was stuck under her back and she must get it free or the fox might bite her arm off.

Angel starts struggling but the fox with it's weight wasn't helping much.

But somehow, Angel managed to get her hand free and she shot the fox into the abdomen.

The fox flew back with a whine and was bleading heavily. Angel stood up and walked over to the fox. 

She wanted to finish it off but she felt two servos on her servos and sudden strong flow of electricity.

Angel screamed and she could feel the electricity running trough her body. It was an endless pain and she thought it would never end.

But that bot let her go after few minutes and she collapsed on the ground. But befote she fell unconsious, she saw an orange blur with two black dots leaning over her.

\-----Present-Forest------  
Angel smacked herself and reagined her senses. She shook her head and straightened herself.

She continued walkind trough the forest, when she remembered a path, that was leading to a waterfall.

She found it pretty quickly and continued to follow it and she came to a waterfall.

She got undressed and she put all of her clothes on one pile.

She looked at her scarred body with visible protoform on few parts of her body such as her lower back, left hip and her inner side of her thights.

She got into the water and made herself comfortable. She welcomed the cold water on her skin and exposed protoform because it would ease up the pain, she was recieving from the wounds.

She didn't know why bit her eyelids were getting heavy for no reasen. Slowly but surely, she was closing her eyes.

\-----Flashback-Unknown place-Cybertron-----  
Angel fought against the bonds that were binding her to a electric chair. It was impossible, how those bindings were though.

,,Oh. I see you are awake." A voice, that would send a shiver down bot's spinal struts made Angel only stop in her fights against the binding.

Angel looked up and saw a big muscular mech with a mask resembling a Decepticon's insignia and red optics, that were bright with hatred.

She gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists. That mech chuckled. ,,No need to be angry. We won't hurt if you answer all our questions. But we will hurt you if you.." The mech laughed gently. ,,Well. You are clever girl. You can think, what would happen next."

Angel continued to stare at him. The mech leaned closer to her. ,,Where is Airachnid and Knock Out?"

Angel didn't answer. They were her friends. She woudln't give them up so easily. The mech waited for a while and then he strightened himself.

,,Well then. You are stubborn as your father. Let see, how long can you keep your mouth shot after this." The mech tilted his head.

He podded with his digits and that chair send an electric shock trough Angel's body. Angel gritted her teeth even mote and she drove her nails into her palms.

\------Present-Waterfall----  
Angel's eyes shot open because of the new pain she was recieving. Now she realized, she was sitting on a rock.

She moved and readjusted herself. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

\------Flashback-Unknown place-Cybertron-----  
Angel was shaking. She was gripping the chair and was panting heavily.

Her purple blood was on the ceiling, walls and floor. She was bleeding from her eyes, nose annd mouth and many unknown places.

She didn't screamed. Not even once. She didn't even said anything. She was able to keep her mouth shut.

The mech was hovering above her and was tapping his foot impatiently. Angel congratulated herself for driving him mad.

,,Bring the prisoner." The mech's voice boomed. ,,Prisoner? What prisoner?" Angel asked herself in her mind.

Two big mechs, one with four hands and one with a hole in hs chest, dragged an unconcious mech on the ground.

Angel rised her head and her eyes widened. ,,S-Smokescreen...?" She said in a raspy tone.

The mech with the mask laughed. ,,Oh. A reunion. I love reunions!"

The two mech bounded Smokescreen to the chains and he was hanging. He grunted but that was everything he made.

,,Tell me." The mech leaned to her again. ,,Where is Airachnid and Knock Out?" He asked again. Angel looked at him. ,,I don't know." She said in a shaky breath.

The mech straightened himself. ,,Well then. Somone has to pay a price." Angel's eyes widened and she watched the mech walking towards Smokescreen.

,,I swear on my life, I don't know where they are! Please! Leave him alone!" Angel tryed to fight against the binding but it was no use.

The mech continued walking and he pointed his twin canon at Smokescreen's abdomen. A charging sound could be heard.

,,Please...." Angel whimpered and she stopped strugling. She could only watch.

The mech chuvkled. ,,Somone has to pay the price." And he fired.

,,SMOKESCREEN!" Angel screamed with a tears in her eyes.

\------Present-Waterfall------  
Angel jumped out of the water because her communicator was buzzing. ,,Hello?" She said when she picked it up.

,,Angel? You need to come here! It's a miracle!" It was Swagger. And he sounded exited.

,,I'll be there as quick as possible." And with that, Angel turned off her communicator.

She dressed herslf and headed backto their hidden place. ,,What happend to get Swagger so excided?" She asked herself.

\-----Flashback-Unknown place-Cybertron-----  
Angel screamed as the mech shot Smokescreen into his abdomen.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched his energon dripping on the floor and mixing with her blood.

Her lips were shaking and she was still watching Smokescreen. She didn't even noticed the mech walking back to her.

He brought his canons to her head and was charging them. ,,Talk or you are next." She didn't heard him. She didn't hear the canons charging.

She didn't register somone breaking into that place. Three big animals runned past her and were tackling the mechs to the ground.

The chair transformed into that bot, that put her into unconconsious and was aiming his electric charges at somone.

Somone grabbed him by his heand and slammed him hard into the ground. That bot gives him three hard punches into the abdomen and it cracked under the preasure.

Red optics looked at her and strong servos picked her up and were holding her close to the broad chest.

,,Please... help him...." She said in a low tone and with a shaky hand, she pointed at Smokescreen.

That...beast transformed and was unataching him from the chains.

,,Please.. help him.... don't let him die..." It wasn't long after her vision went black.

\-----Present-Hidden place------  
Angel was going down the stairs and was thinking. She expected Swagger to be waiting for her but he wasn't there.

She contined walkingand what she witnessed, made her stop and her jaw was hanging slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be about Speedy and his family. I swear.


	26. Unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somone will come to Earth.

Speedy was walking trough the forest with minicons by his side and Russell on his shoulder.

They decided to go for a walk because they were hiding long enough. And he also needed fresh air. Well. Everyone needed it.

Russell welcomed the bright sun on his skin. It's been a long time since he felt that. And that fresh breeze, oh, just perfect.

The minicons were walking beside Speedy with smiles on their face plates. They welcomed the walk because they were able to stretch their legs.

Speedy's optics were dimmed because he was thinking. He was thinking about Emyly. Or Angel? He didn't know.

But something was weird about her. She hated her father but Optimus needed a really good reason to abandon his loved one. Yes, he was a bastard but this was just weird.

Also, without emotions? Her face was without emotions even her voice was without emotions. That was really weird. Something must've happen to her. And he needed to know what it was.

They heard rustling in the trees and bushes and they all stopped into a halt. They looked in that direction and Speedy placed Russell on the ground near the minicons.

Speedy drew out and gripped it tightly. He took a few steps forward then sighed in reliev, when Emyly came out with a red, blue and white mech.

,,Hello, Speedy. I didn't expected you here." Said Emyly. Speedy put away his sword. ,,I wasn't expecting you too. And who's he?" He pointed at the mech.

Emyly looked at him. ,,Swagger. Veteran from a war. My guardian. Not that I needed one." When Emyly said that Swagger gently kicked her into her calf.

,,Are you here for a walk too?" Asked Russell. Emyly shook her head. ,,I sensed some strange energy. Somone is coming."

Speedy looked at Russell and minicons. ,,Who's comming?" Asked Speedy nervously. He was getting a really bad feeling from this.

,,I don't know." Said Emyly in a low tone. She looked at Swagger and they starts walking.

Speedy picked Russell and placed him on his shoulder. They catched up with Angel and the minicons attached themselves to Speedy's arms.

,,We...met just two days ago, right? And I'm alredy sensing something is wrong. Can you please explain me, what the frag is going on?" Said Speedy.

,,Watch the language." That was the only thing that Angel said. Speedy wanted to say something but Swagger cut him of. ,,She don' want to talk 'bout it."

Speedy shot him a glare but remained silent. ,,Who do you think is comming?" Jetstorm asked trough a private comm. link.

,,I don't know but I have a really strange feeling." Answered Speedy and he hoped Emyly didn't sense it.

Too bad for him. Her senses were trained well, thanks to the Primes. But she regreted she ever agreed to let her train. Now she's training her syblings on her own.

They heard an engine and they drew out their weapons. Speedy his black sword, Swagger his shuriken blaster and Angel an electro pulse blaster, that was a gift from a Dragon princess.

They saw a big space-jet coming their way. Russell leaned closer to Speedy and Swagger was getting ready. Angel smirked in her mind and she put away the blaster. 

She straightened herself and motioned with her hand. ,,It's okay. Calm down." Swagger changed his servo back but Speedy was still on high alert.

The space-jet stopped in mid air and transformed. The mech landed on the ground with a powerful *thud*.

He straightened himself and noticed, that he's muscular, bulky, sharp and he's the same height as Emyly. Btw, Speedy and Swagger are small compare to Angel and that mech.

,,You old rusted bucket head. You never die, do you?" Angel put her hands on her hips. The mech chuckled and red optics looked Angel over.

,,Hmph. Guess not. Look at you. Never change." ,,Welcome to Earth." Said Angel and she hugged with the mech.

Speedy and Swagger exchanged looks. ,,Who's he?" Asked Swagger. Emyly looked at him. ,,Megatron. Former Warlord and ex-Decepticon leader."

Drift fought against the gasp, that wanted to leave his mouth. His students.... were with Megatron?

And... who is that girl? He never saw someone like her. It was indeed strange.

He peeked out of the bushes again and was observing the situation.

,,Hey. Why don't we come back to our place and have some conversation?" Said Angel. Speedy shook his head. ,,We have our place."

Angel looked at him. ,,So why don't you move to us. We have a lot of space." Russell's eyes widened. ,,Really? We can?"

Angel nodded. Speedy smiled and looked at Russell. ,,Can we? Please, pretty please." Speedy chuckled at Russell's behavior. ,,Why not?" He said.

Angel nodded. ,,We shall acompany you. Needless to say, you don't know the way to our place."

Speedy nodded. ,,I understand." They starts walking and Megatron with Angel were walking behind them.

Drift started to follow them. He needed to make things right and he needed to say where is Speedy hiding. And now they were moving to a new place. And he needed to follow them.

\----Abandoned warehouse-----  
Spedy with minicons were carrying the boxes. They were too large for Russell.

Angel was also carrying two because they had too much boxes.

,,How did you two met?" Asked Russell. Angel and Megatron looked at each other. ,,Long story." Answered Megatron.

They were walking towards Angel's hideout so Angel and Megatron were walking in front of them and Swagger behind Speedy.

Speedy didn't want to understimate any of them. Emyly was skilled and she showed him that one time.

What he heard aboud Megatron was only a little. But... maybe he heard that he was gladiator of Kaon? He didn't know.

And that Swagger. He has a shuriken blaster. He heard about a mech with a shuriken blaster, who like the only one, finished the hardest mission on Cybertron. Torques the Talk.

They continued walking and they came in front of a building. It was wrecked and abandoned. ,,We are here." Said Angel.

Speedy looked it over and Angel taped something on her watchs. Some of the building dissapiered and large doors revealed.

,,Nice camouflage." Said Megatron and the doors opened. They stepped in and when Swagger stepped in the doors closed and the camouflage fully itself.

They walked down the corridor and it was dark. Really dark. Only thing that was seen were their biolights.

,,Be careful. There will be stairs soon." Said Angel. Speedy blinked and noticed they slowed down.

And she was right. The stairs came sooner than he ecpected. He starts walking carefuly because he didn't want to fall. The minicons were also walking slowly.

When they came to the ground again, there was light again. Speedy sighed in reliev. ,,You can put it whenever you want." Said Angel.

Speedy with minicons but the boxes where Emyly laied them.

They heard pede steps and they saw two bots pushing another mech on a wheelchair. The two looked like Optimus.

,,Smokescreen. How are you feeling?" Emyly knelt before the mech on the wheelchair. ,,I can't still feel my legs." Answered Smokescreen in a raspy tone and he coughed.

Emyly nodded and kissed him on the forehead. She looked at the two bots. One was a femme and the second a mech. 

,,Everything was fine?" She asked. Both of them nodded. ,,Smokescreen, Asclepios and Vindemiatrix, this is Speedy, Russell, Jetstorm and Slipstream." She pointed at one another.

They nodded in greetings. ,,Megatron. You look good." Said Smokescreen. Megatron smiled. ,,But I can't say the same thing about you."

Smokescreen looked at himself. ,,Yeah, you are right." His legs were in sorry state, he was slim too slim, the youth and happines were gone from his optics and his winglets were missing.

,,Why don't you go with your new guests to your rooms? I need to discusse something with Megatron." Said Angel.

They noddded and Vindemiatrix starts pushing Smokescreen out of the main room. All of them followed him but Swagger didn't want much.

When they were gone Angel sighed and she sits on thr couch with Megatron. He pulled her close. ,,What is troubling you?" He asked softly.

Angel didn't answer only shifted in her seat. Megatron looked at her. ,,Tell me." ,,Evereything is my fault." She said with a sigh.

Megatron's expression softened. ,,No. No, it's not. Maybe you kust need a comfort." He layed her gently down and kissed her.

She returned it and soon they were hugging each other. They were kissing madly like they were lovers.

He slid to her neck and she exposed it. She moaned when he gently bit on it.

He starts unziping her outfit and was exposing her. She was arching into his touches and he groaned wgen she manualy opened his spike cover.


	27. Akward situation is an akward situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

Megatron was playing with Angel's boobs and was gently stroking her hips. He was kissing Angel's neck.

Angel was stroking his spike and was panting at the gently touches. She was exposing her neck more.

When he wanted to undress her fully something happened. ,,Sister?" They heard Aslepios' voice and she was walking towards them.

Theyr optics, in Angel's case eyes, widened. Megatron was tucking away his spike and Angel was dressing herself. They sits like nothing happened.

Asclepios walked into the room and looked at them. ,,Yes, sister?" Angel said like nothing had happen.

,,I can't find Smokescreen's pharmaceuticals. Do you know where are they?" Asked Asclepios. Angel nodded. ,,I know where they are."

She stands up and starts walking out of the room. Megatron was wastching after her and Asclepios followed her.

After a while, Angel came back and sits next to Megatron. ,,Wanna do it all over again?" He asks. Angel shook her head. ,,Rather not. Who knows who could walk on us again."

Megatron modded. ,,True. Drink?" Angel nodded. He stands up and walked to the bar. He starts preparing the dring and Angel was watching him.

\-----Outside-----  
Drift watched the ,building' for a while, if somone could walk out. No one did.

He turned around and starts walking trough the forest. He needed to get back into scrapyard.

He needed to tell Bumblebee where Speedy and that girl were hiding.

\-----Scrapyard------  
,,Can we play?" Bumblebee asked while he was nuzzling with Sideswipe. They were nuzzling into each other chasis.

Thunderhoof hummed and starts thinking. He starts looking them over and then he smirked. ,,C'mere doves."

Sideswipe and Bumblebee smiled and crawled over to Thunderhoof. He wrapped his arms around them and they nuzzled into his chasis.

Thunderhoof and Sideswipe starts kissing and Bumblebee starts gently bitting Thunderhoof's jaw.

Thunderhoof then moved to Bumblebee and they starts kissing. Sideswipe starts gently kissing Thunderhoof's neck.

Thunderhoof moved his arms down to rub at theyr valve covers. Sideswipe and Bumblebee moaned.

Theyr covers were quickly heating up and Thunderhoof chuckled at that.

Theyr covers snapped back and Thunderhoof starts playing with theyr valves. Sideswipe and Bumblebee starts moaning lowly.

They were lucky that no one was there. Strongarm and Grimlock were on a long patron and Danny with Fixit were searching around the town for Russell.

Thunderhoof inserted one digit into each valve. Sideswipe with Bumblebee moaned loudly and they starts moaning when he starts moving with them.

They were bucking into the thrusthing and were clenching around them. ,,So hot." Says Thunderhoof as Bumblebee and Sideswipe were kissing and bitting him everywhere they could.

Sideswipe starts rubbing at Thunderhoof's spike cover and it was hot. Thunderhoof moaned as it sprung free right into Sideswipe's servos.

He starts gently stroking it and Bumblebee soon joined in. He was stroking the tip and Sideswipe the base.

Thunderhoof was moaning and his glossa was playing with Sideswipe's and Bumblebee's.

But soon he pulled his digits away and rised Sideswipe to sit on his spike. Both of them moaned at the feeling.

Sideswipe starts moving up and down and he was moaning. Thunderhoof have his digit still inside Bumblebee's valve.

,,Liutenant? Oh, apologies." All of them froze and Drift covered his optics. ,,Drift! What do you need?" Bumblebee stands up and closed his valve cover.

,,I found Speedy." Answered Drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a glitch.


	28. Stay here and don't make any troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Speedy stay alone on Angel's base to look after Smokescreen.  
> Things get rather interresting.

Speedy didn't remembered getting asleep but there he was sleeping between Asclepios and Vindemiatrix and they were covered in big blanket.

Speedy rubbed his optics and carefuly got up. He was aware of his surroundings and he walked out of the room.

He stretched outside and yawned. He has no idea what time is it so he didn't want to go out yet. Who knows what exactly could wait for him outside.

He starts walking towards the living room that was joined with kitchen. Speedy discovered, that it was an old wrecked ship with an unknown origin.

When he got into the living room, he froze when he saw Angel doing something with the sink. ,,Why so early?" She asked and she didn't even looked at him.

Speedy nearly jumped out of his metal when she spoke. How did she know he was here? His pede steps weren't even hearable and there wasn't any echo.

,,How do you know I'm here? And what time is it?" He walked over to the couch and sits on it. It was wery comfortable at how old it was.

,,My dear Speedy. I know everything." She turned around and leaned against the sink and rested her hands at the edge. ,,And it's 4 o'clock in the morning."

Speedy's optics widened. ,,And what are you doing here so early?" He asked. He was kinda curious.

,,I don't sleep." Answered Angel. Thete wasn't any reason to lie to him. Speedy rised an optic ridge. ,,You know if you don't sleep you are goint to die?"

Angel shook her head. ,,No. If I'm going to sleep I'm gonna die. For me it's the opposite." ,,How?" Asked Speedy and shifted in his seat.

Angel only looked at him and turned back to the sink. She starts preparing breakfast for him and she was doing it quite fast.

She sets it on the table in front of him. ,,Breakfast. You'll need it. Also you are going to stay here with Megatron today to look after Smokescreen. Everyone is going out to find some resources."

She walked out of the ship and out. She sits inside and starts starring blindly into the forest ground.

Speedy blinked few times and brough the plate with Energon closer to him. He took first peace and took into his mouth.

He starts slowly chewing and thinking. What was that all about? And what that meant she's going to die if she fell asleep?

He needed to find answers for those questions somehow. It was just too weird.

\----7 o'clock-----  
It was alive here. Everyone at 7 o'clock was awake and they were eating theyr breakfasts.

Speedy looked at Megatron and he noticed he has some purple pieces on his plate mixed with regular Energon. He wondered what it was.

Angel clapped with her hands and everyone focused on her. She was standing on the stairs and she looked like true leader. Her hands on her hips, her legs slightly parted as she was standing on the stairs and was standing with straight posture.

,,Listen everyone. We are going out today as a big group so this won't be easy. We must be robots in disguise. Those resources are two cities far so it will be a long trip. I need everyone ready. Perfectly ready. Speedy and Megatron, you will stay here and will look after Smokescreen. I can't leave him alone." She spoke in a true strin leader's voice. She also has a bandaged sword on her back and a blaster attached to her belt.

Megatron and Speedy looked at each other and then back at Angel. ,,Why minicons and the human boy too? Won't be it too dangerous for them?" Vindemiatrix looked at Russell and the minicons.

,,Yes. It will be dangerous. And that's the reason we need everyone. Including the human boy and the minicons." Said Angel and walked down the stairs.

,,Why Speedy and Megatron go? We could stay here and look after Smokescreen." Said Russell and he sounded nervous.

,,Because they wont be able to track your signals. You are a human and Drift put a special device into Jetstorm and Slipstream." She said softly. She is without emotions but that doesn't mean she don't have a space for right things.

Russell nodded. ,,Besides. They could track our signals without problems." Said Megatron. ,,He's right. They know me and they tracked me without problems." Said Speedy.

Russell sighed in fear. Angel changed into her human form and placed both hands on his shoulders. ,,Don't worry. If you'll stay with me you'll be fine." Angel said softly and in motherly tone.

Russell looked into her eyes and smiled. ,,Okay. You woudln't say that if it wasn't true." Angel blinked at that and took her hands off.

,,Alright! Get ready soon! We need to be there as fast as possible!" Angel spoke in that strong leader's voice again.

Everyone starts eating theyr breakfasts quickly only Megatron with Speedy were eating it slowly. They don't need to rush anywhere.

You weren't even able to say the word ,mission' and everyone was getting ready. They were really pumped about that.

Swagger aproached Speedy. ,,Don't make any troubles." ,,Don't worry. I won't" Speedy chuckled and Asclepios coughed and pointed at the stairs. They needed to go. Swagger looked at Speedy one last time and everyone headed out.

When everyone was gone, Speedy sighed and slumped into the couch. That caught Megatron's attention. ,,Something's wrong?" He asked.

Speedy looked at him. ,,I'm thinking. I asked Angel why she don't sleep. She said that it would kill her. And I'm asking how?"

Megatron smirked at him. ,,I'm swore to secrecy." ,,Dammit." Cursed Speedy and then idea struck him. 

,,Would you tell me if we..." Speedy smiled teasingly. ,,We what?" Megatron risd an optic ridge.

\-------  
Megatron slammed Speedy into the wall as he was thrusthing his big spike into that tight valve.

Speedy was holding onto Megatron's shoulders and has his legs crossed behind Megatron's back.

,,You are so tight. Mmhhh. You aren't a valve mech. Hmm?" Megatron whispered into Speedy's audio receptor and then gently bit on his neck.

Speedy was moaning loudly and was clenching around Megatron's big spike. It was poking at his ceiling node with every thrusth in and it was perfectly bottoming out his valve.

Megatron then moved them and layed Speedy on the table. He straightened himself and was holding Speedy's legs close to his chest.

He starts thrusthing rough and fast again and Speedy was arching his back. It was too much for him.

,,Yes! Harder! More!" Speedy moaned out and he moved his servo down to rub at his anterior node.

Megatron smirked and obliged. He hardened the pace and was panting slightly. Speedy covered his mouth because his moaning vould rise on volume.

Megatron spanked Speedy's aft and Speedy yelped at that. He gripped the edges of the table. He was getting closer and closer.

Megatron grounded himself and spilled his load inside. Some of it seeped out and that send Speedy over the edge.

\--------  
,,So. How was I?" Asked Speedy. Both he and Megatron were cleaned and sitting on the couch.

Megatron lighten up his cigarre and starts thinking. He blowed out a steam and smirked.

,,From one to ten. How was I?" Asked Speedy and looked at Megatron. ,,Two." Answered Megatron and took the cigarre into his mouth.

,,Two? You can't be serious." Speedy pouted his lips. ,,I am. The only good person I know is out there. And she's the best of the best." Said Megatron and pointed out.

Speedy starts thinking who it could be but something beeped and Megatron turned ot off. ,,Smokescreen is calling us." He said and stands up.

Speedy followed him and they came into a small med. room. Smokescreen turned his head and smiled weakly. ,,Hey." He greeted them.

,,Hey." Megatron greeted him. ,,What do you need?" He asked. ,,I want to watch some TV. I'm getting tired of being stuck here." Answered Smokescreen.

Megatrin nodded and brought the wheelchair. ,,Help me." He said to Speedy. Megatron catched Smokescreen's shoulders and Speedy his legs. They rised him and placed him on the wheelchair.

As they were walking into the living room Smokescreen asked. ,,Did you have fun?" Megatron smirked. ,,Kind of." Speedy frowned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be action in the next chapter.


	29. Mission that got almost all Autobits killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes on a mission to retrive suplies that they need. But Autobots catch up with them and thats the moment everything goes down the hill.

Russell was sitting on the front seat next to Angel in a truck. They were sitting in Asclepios and Vindemiatrix with Swagger were driving behind them.

Slipstream was in Vindemiatrix's freight space and Jetstorm was in Asclepios' freight space. They were there in case of emergency.

,,We need to wait for somone in a certain place." Angel said softly. She was holding Asclepios' wheel so the drivers woudln't get suspicious.

Russell looked at her. ,,For whom?" Russell now noticed the scars on Angel's arms and hands. She has a short T-shirt so they were visible.

,,For my teammates, that they were on a mission." Answered Angel and was still looking at the road.

Russell blinked and starts looking out of the window. He nevers saw any other members of the team.

,,How is your team called?" Asked Russell. ,,What do you mean?" Asked Angel. She didn't understanded the question.

,,Well, what's your team name? Team Prime. Team Bee..." ,,Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You are saying, that Bumblebee is your team leader? That Prime's brat?" Angel cut Russell off.

Russell felt the atmosphere tighten. ,,Yes. Wait. Why brat?" Russell regrreted his question that moment when it left his mouth.

,,Brat because he was Prime's favorit and with Arcee. He got promotion to warrior from scout." Said Angel and there was anger in her voice.

,,For what?" Asked Russell. ,,Because he killed Megatron. Only killed. He didn't beat him." Answered Angel and gripped the wheel.

,,Ow." Said Asclepuis and Angel loosened her grip. ,,Apologies." ,,So that title warrior mean nothing to you?" Asked Russell.

,,No. Until he beat Megatron that title mean nothing to me." Said Angel softly. They continued to drive in silence.

\-----One city before the main city-----  
,,Stop. Right here." Said Angel and everyone stopped. She with Russell stepped out of the truck and walked to a dark alley.

Russell now had the chance to look over theyr alt modes. Asclepios and Vindemiatrix have the same alt modes. Trucks.

But Swagger have a different alt mode. Blu, white and red motorcycle. Unusuall alt mode for a male Cybertronian.

Angel whistled and four pairs of optics showed in the darkness. ,,Russell." Her voice was serious. ,,Get back into Asclepios."

Russell looked at her and then at the optics. He bowed his head and got back into Asclepios. ,,Who are they?" He asked Asclepios. ,,You'll see." Answered Asclepios. Her voice was gentle and happy.

,,You know what to do." Said Angel and she heard transforming sounds. She stepped to the side to access more space.

A big muscle car, black in color with green flames, red windows and lights. He also have spikes on some places.

It drove in front of Asclepios and it stopped there. Another car drove in front of Vindemiatrix. It was pink and white in color.

Jetstorm opened the freight space and purple and yellow femme with long lengs stepped in. She closed it behind her.

Russell's eyes widened when he saw Fracture going into freight space. ,,Wait. Is that Fracture?" Said Russell.

Angel stepped into Asclepios and closed the doors. ,,Yes. Yes it is. And if you are asking what is he doing here... He and his caretakers did somethibg for me in the past."

,,Caretakers?" Russell rised an eyebrow. ,,Adoptive parents." Answered Angel and they starts driving again.

,,You didn't tell me your team name." Said Russell. Angel thinked for a while if she should tell him. But she decided. ,,The Rogue team."

\-----Main city-----  
,,Come on! Move it, move it! We must get back into base as quickly as possible so speed up." Angel was yelling at her teammates.

Russell was helping too but only things that he could take. He give the box to Jetstorm who gives it on its place in the freight place.

,,How did you managed to get all that stuff?" Asked Russell. ,,I have friends on certain places." Said Angel.

,,That's all." Said the femme. ,,Alright. Get back on your positions we are heading home!" Yelled Angel and everyone starts moving.

Fracture got into Vindemiatrix's freight space and the femme into Asclepios'. Angel with Russell sit on Asclepios' front seets and took a seatbelts.

Russell looked Angel over. He assumed that the scars were covering her whole body. She was slim with big boobs and big butt. Her hairs must be soft to the touch. And her magic eyes.. oh. Every person must fall in love with them.

,,Let's roll." Said Angel and everyone starts driving.

\----Scrapyard----  
,,Fixit. Try to track some device." Said Bumblebee and Fixit did as he was asked. He starts typing and he got a trace.

,,Liutenant! I found something!" Smiled Fixit. ,,Is it Russell?" Asked Danny. Fixit shook his head. ,,I'm afraid no."

Danny bowed his head. ,,Don't worry Danny. We'll find him." Said Bumblebee and looked at the screen. ,,What did you find Fixit?"

,,It's a signal from a Cybertronian device. Look like a communicator." Said Fixit. ,,Track it. And open a ground bridge on those coordinates." Said Bumblebee and Fixit pressed a single button.

\-----Road----  
Something starts beeping in Asclepios' cabin. They starts searching for what it was. They were looking everywhere but they coudln't find it.

,,Try to look into the compartment." Said Angel and Russell looked into it. There was some strange device in it.

,,What is this?" Russell took it out and Angel snatched it out of his hand. She looked at it and she opened it. ,,It's a communicator. From Cybertron. That's the only way I can contact my team."

,,Shit." She cursed and pressed a button. ,,Lockdown, Asclepios, Diabla, Jetstorm, Elita, Vindemiatrix, Fracture, Slipstream and Swagger. Bumblebee's team tracked us down. Prepare for action."

She extended her arm towards Russell. ,,Put it back." Russell took it and put it into the comparment and closed it.

They were driving for a while until they heard sirens. ,,Shit fuck." Angel cursed again and looked into the side mirror.

,,Names and alt modes quickly!" Said Angel to Russell. He looked into the side mirror. ,,Yellow and black camaro is Bumblebee. The blue and white police car is Strongarm. The orange race car is Drift. That green crane..." Russell coughed akwardly. ,,Is Grimlock. A Dinobot."

,,A Dinobot you say?" Angel straightened herself. ,,Lockdown loves Dinobots. If you know what I mean." Angel honked two times and Lockdown in front of them flicered.

Bumblebee was the first who got too close to Elita. She crashed into his side and Bumblebee almost crashed into his teammates.

But strongarm pushed Elita to the side to acces Drift to get closer to Asclepios. But Jetstorm opened it and Diabla jumped out and on Drift in her alt mode. It was a purple and yellow motorcycle.

Drift crashed into the guardrails and coudln't keep up with Asclepios. Jetstorm closed it and Diabla got behind Asclepios.

,,Swagger! Help Elita! Fracture! Take Swagger's position!" Yelled Asclepios trough the comm. link. Swagger drove to Elita's aid and Slipstream oppened it and Fracture drove out.

Slipstream closed it again and starts guarding the suplies. Every bot who has a motorcycle alt mode has a hologram.

Swagger drove under Strongarm and transformed a little to kick her away. Strongarm nearly crashed into Vindemiatrix but he slowed down and she crashed into guardrails.

,,Give me the communicator." Said Angel and Russell quickly gave it to her. ,,Lockdown, take care of the Dinobot. We can handle it."

,,Gotcha." Said Lockdown. He has a deep voice. He drove to the side and slowed down. He waited for the Dinobot to come.

When he came close enough, he transformed and shot a hooks on him. It catched the Dinobot and he roared.

Lockdown laughed as the Dinobot was dragging him behind him. ,,Ya won't get rid of me that easily."

,,Do you have a blaster?" Asked Russell. Angel nodded and starts searching under the seat. She pulled out a white blaster and handed it over to Russell.

He took it and leaned out of the window. He starts shooting at the nearest car which was Strongarm.

Strongarm was barely dodging it and he hits her a few times. ,,Russell?" She said lowly.

Bumblebee drove into Asclepios and she tilted to the side. Angel fell on the other seat and the doors on which Russell was leaning opened.

He fell but managed to cath the handle. ,,Help me!" He cryed out. Angel looked out. ,,Russell!" She crawled to his aid and extended her arm. She leaned a little out but it wasn't enough.

Everyone who was driving behind Asclepios saw that. Elite speeded up and drove under Russell to gain him some footing.

Russell stand on Elita's roof and he jumped back into the cabin. Angel catched him and was holding him close. ,,It's okay. It's okay." She was saying softly.

,,Fracture!" Yelled Diabla and slowed down to catch up with him. ,,You know what to do." ,,Of course I know." Said Fracture.

Lockdown jumped and kicked Grimlock into the face. He transformed and drove in front of Bumblebee. He released spikes and Bumblebee didn't had another choice than slow down and join the others in the back.

When they drove under the signs Diabla and Fracture transformed and took the signs down. It made a perfect barricade.

Bumblebee, Strongarm, Drift and Grimlock stopped because they coudln't drive trough. ,,We are not done with them." Said Bumblebee. ,,Nor they with us." Added Strongarm.


	30. Finally. We are alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Angel spend some time alone.

Angel leaned into Asclepios' seat and looked at sleeping Russell. He was sleeping peacefuly and he looked like he was smiling.

Angel sighed and supported her head with her hand. ,,What's the matter?" Asked Asclepios. ,,I want to spent some time with Megatron alone but every time sonething get into the way." Answered Angel.

Asclepios chuckled. ,,I know. It's really bad though. You two grew close to each other and both of you want to spend some time alone."

,,That's one thing that is bothering me." Said Angel and looked out of the window. ,,What's the second thing?" Asked Asclepios.

Angel was still looking out of the window. ,,I hate robots that they know everything because they were trough war. They know a lot but also they don't know anything."

Angel looked back and showed her scarred hands. ,,Look at me Asclepios. I'm fortysix years old and I was trough bigger hell than the war."

She reached under the seat and pulled out a small box. ,,Also the Autobots think they have a rough and tragic past. Mainly Arcee. But trust me. That's nothing compared to Megatron's."

Angel looked at the box and they continued to drive in silence.

\----Wrecked ship----  
Angel carryed Russell into the bed and pulled a blanked over him. She petted his hair and walked out of the room.

Megatron, Speedy and Smokescreen were watching the TV. ,,I'm guessing you weren't bored." Said Angel.

Speedy looked at Megatron and then he turned his head back to the TV and made a ,humph'. Megatron laughed and looked at Angel.

,,Sister?" Angel looked at Asclepios. ,,We will carry the suplies so you can rest." She then winked at her sister and runned outside to help the others.

Megatron smiled at Angel and stands up. ,,I need to talk with you. Alone." He starts walking towards the stairs and Angel changed into her Cybertronian form and followed him.

\----Outside----  
They walked to a waterfall where Angel was taking baths. They stopped there and Angel looked into the water that was shining thanks to the moon.

,,What do you need to talk about?" She asked Megatron. He turned to face her. ,,You know. The usuall."

If Angel could she would roll her eyes.she stepped closer to him. ,,If you want to say something else than shut up and kiss me."

Megatron smiled and they kissed deeply. They have closed eyes, in Megatron's case optics. They tongue and glossa were dancing the dance of love.

Megatron was tracing his servos down Angel's body and when he found the zip, he starts unziping her. 

Angel sighed when the tight outfit loosened because her breasts were bigger than they looked.

She starts tracing her hands down Megatron's frame and when she found his spike cover she starts teasing it.

Megatron groaned and starts gently bitting down on her neck. He starts taking off her outfit and it slid down.

It revealed her naked body with scars and visible protoform. He must be careful in theyr coupling.

Megatron moaned when she opened his spike cover and starts stroking his hard spike. With his one servo he was massaging her breast and with the second he was massaging her vagina.

,,Let's go into water." Angel whispered into his audio. Megatron smiled at that and both of them stepped into the water.

Megatron sits and Angel was standing obove him for a while. Then she starts lowering herself and she take his full spike.

Megatron moaned and Angel poked him into his forehelm. Megatron smirked at that and he catched her breasts when she was moving up and down at a fast rate.

He was moaning lowly and panting slightly. In her past, something happened to her in a bad sexual way but she was still tight put flexible.

She wasn't moaning. One mech must overload fifty times for her to came. But Megatron was moaning. He was moaning loudly at the stimulation.

Angel was holding Megatron's shoulders for support and have a locked eyes with him.

After few more thrusths, Megatron catched her hips and throwed his head back and was moaning loudly. Angel could feel every spurt of hot transfluids.

When the overload faded, she rised herself and sits on his lap. They looked at each other and kissed.


End file.
